


The Hidden Creed

by Bells96 (Isacortes31)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Epic Battles, Explanations, Fights, Historical References, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Parkour, Violence, Weapons, no too much explicit, soft angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isacortes31/pseuds/Bells96
Summary: Después de la muerte de su hermano y su padre había estado ocultándose en las viejas estructuras del norte de la ciudad. Día a día huyendo de sus perseguidores hasta que decide buscar por su cuenta respuestas a los hechos que le dieron un giro a su vida. No tardará mucho en toparse con lo que investigaba. Decisiones.... Luchar contra las sombras o unirse a ellas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Siendo sincera escribí esta historia para mi, no sé sí habrá alguien interesado en meterse en mi cabeza pero ya hecho el trabajo... Por otra parte, nunca he jugado los juegos. Conozco algo de ellos pero no lo suficiente como para atreverme a usarlos de base para esta historia, por eso decidí ambientarme con la reciente película. Soy estudiante de arte, he leído y me he interesado en buena parte de la historia occidental sin embargo mucho de lo que he puesto aquí puede no estar correcto, de antemano les pido disculpas si les incomoda las referencias y o sí se me pasó algún error ortográfico. 
> 
> Recibiré con gusto cualquier comentario o sugerencia. 
> 
> PD: si alguien esta interesado a medida que subo los capítulos en traducir el fic. soy toda oídos. Entiendo ingles pero me tardaría el doble intentar escribir esto en el idioma.

Después de la muerte de su hermano y su padre había estado ocultándose en las viejas estructuras del norte de la ciudad. El olor a humedad se convirtió en la señal que necesitaba para sentirse a salvo bajo el refugio, ya llevaba unos cuantos meses huyendo de lo desconocido y la ansiedad empezaba a metérsele en los nervios. La única respuesta que tenía hasta el momento era un viejo collar que alguna vez perteneció a su madre; antes de que desapareciera después de su nacimiento, su padre se lo había devuelto a ella en consideración al evento. Cuando lo vio de nuevo el día del terrible incidente pensó que se había vuelto loco y que la impresión le estaba jugando una mala broma, el collar debía haber desaparecido con su madre hace años y de pronto se encontraba sobre la alfombra que recibía la entrada de su antiguo hogar.

Por ahora el único propósito que tenía era seguirle la pista al collar y dar con quien fuera lo había puesto a su alcance. El collar resplandecía en las noche frías y su cálida luz le daba algo de cobijo cuando el invierno se le calaba en los huesos, había en la parte posterior un pequeño símbolo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar sin embargo estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida lo había visto, al menos no en los años que recordaba de su infancia. Siguió con los dedos las líneas que formaban lo que él creía era una extraña “A”, examino las particulares terminaciones de la letra y solo las puedo asemejar con navajas curvas.

La asociación le hizo reír amargamente, desde el día de la muerte de las únicas dos personas que eran importantes para él, todo lo que veía lo relacionaba con asesinatos, sabía muy bien que sí seguía de esa forma terminaría en un hospital psiquiátrico o en cualquier otro lugar indeseable. Se pasaba las noches repasando el suceso y estaba seguro de que lo había repetido tantas veces en su mente que podría nombrar el color exacto de cada elemento, los olores y los sonidos. Su mente estaba inquieta y sentía todo el tiempo la urgencia de hacer su cuerpo reaccionar, como si estuviera por comenzar una carrera de 100 metros, o a punto de caer desde el campanario de la catedral.

Pensar en el vacío le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, cuando se daba cuenta de hacia donde se habían dirigido sus pensamientos ya era demasiado tarde, se hallaba a si mismo temblando y luchando por regular la respiración. Llegado a ese punto sabía que lo único que podría calmarlo sería correr por el bosque que rodeaba las ruinas y dejar que la adrenalina le saliera por los poros.

Así se encontraba en esa noche, las ramas le rasgaban la piel pero no le importó, sí se detenía en ese instante seguramente le daría una paro cardíaco. Antes de que su vida diera ese giro, solía ejercitarse seguido, como siempre había sido un niño inquieto a sus familiares parecía no importarles que saliera en medio de la noche a correr una maratón, o que le diera por escalar muros en medio de sus expediciones del fin de semana. Envuelto en sus pensamientos apenas pudo esquivar la gran raíz del Sauce que se asomó por su izquierda, la acción le hizo bajar la velocidad y pronto se vio trotando y no corriendo como un desquiciado como venía haciendo. Al parecer había drenado toda la agitación que se había apoderado de él horas atrás.

Ya caminando le dio un vistazo al terreno que le rodeaba, en su estado de desconexión se había adentrado en la ciudad. Maldijo en su mente, si de verdad quería seguir sobreviviendo tendría que dejar de meterse en lugares donde le pudieran encontrar fácilmente. “Aunque ya que estoy aquí…”.

En su interior sentía que debía ir al lugar manifestado en su mente, su padre le había dicho alguna vez que siguiera sus instintos en esa clase de situaciones, podría estar muerto ahora pero todo lo que alguna vez le había enseñado lo tenía grabado en su memoria como un viejo vídeo que se repetía una y otra vez. Era gracias a los consejos que él y su hermano le habían dado que se encontraba vivo ahora, eso claramente superaba cualquier duda plantada en su cabeza.

Caminó sigiloso por las amplias calles que llevaban al centro de la ciudad, con la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba puesta cubriéndole el rostro. Según su padre heredó los rasgos físicos de su madre, solía llamar fácilmente la atención. “ _Desafortunadamente_ ” casi podía escucharle decir a su hermano.

La avenida estaba atestada de personas, agradeció por primera vez el horario pico. Confundiéndose entre la multitud llego al fin al lugar que buscaba. **BIBLIOTECA CENTRAL** ponía el aviso en grandes letras fundidas en bronce que resaltaban en la fachada de la construcción neoclásica. Lo recibió como era de esperarse una anciana con mirada inquisitiva. Él se descubrió el rostro y forzó la mejor sonrisa que pudo, la anciana pareció tranquilizarse aunque le costó disimular la extrañeza por el aspecto del nuevo visitante.

-En qué puedo ayudarle joven.

-Estoy interesado en la sección de historia ¿Puede por favor guiarme a ella?

La anciana le miro sospechosamente y empezó a dirigirse lentamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo de abajo.

-Es extraño ver hoy en día a personas jóvenes investigando en esa sección ¿A qué se debe su interés?

No le gustaba mucho la curiosidad de la mujer, aun así sabía de antemano que las personas comunes solían responder la amabilidad con que se les hablaba, lo que facilitaba normalmente estos procesos.

-Empecé en la universidad un proyecto de historia. Necesito referencias sobre cierto periodo.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Es usted un estudiante de Historia?

-De Historia del Arte. Sí.

-Ya veo ¿Y de qué periodo estaríamos hablando… joven?

Notó que la anciana lo miró brevemente como queriendo decirle que no sabía cómo llamarlo aún. Repasó mentalmente el primer nombre de la lista del curso en el que había estudiado por última vez.

-Adrian. Mi nombre es Adrian. Sobre el periodo aun no estoy seguro, pero creo que podría ser antes del inicio del Renacimiento.

-La Edad Media entonces… me imagino que debe estar hablando de la época cercana al descubrimiento. Hay en esta colección que ve aquí muy buenos grabados que se hicieron sobre ese tiempo.

-Seguramente ese será un buen comienzo. Gracias por su ayuda.

De nuevo le sonrió a la mujer y fingió concentrarse en los títulos de los libros que tenía al frente. La anciana al verle ya ocupado se encaminó nuevamente hacia la recepción.

-Si necesita algo más no dude en preguntarme Adrian. Ya sabe dónde encontrarme ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! La biblioteca acostumbra por estas fechas mantenerse abierta las 24 horas, así que no se afane por el tiempo.

Le hizo un gesto en agradecimiento a la anciana y espero hasta que se encontrara en el otro piso. Una vez solo, dejo el libro que había tomado y se concentró en su verdadera indagación. Camino unos estantes más hasta que divisó la colección del tema que buscaba, dejó pasar los primeros volúmenes hasta que llegó a “METALURGÍA Y ORFEBRERIA DEL SIGLO XV” ¡Bingo! Unos minutos después se dejó hundir en uno de los muebles de cuero dispuestos en la sala continua para la lectura y repaso de los textos. Sobre la mesa de enfrente puso los cuatro libros que había decidido examinar.

“Ornamentación”

“Procesos metalúrgicos”

“Estilos”

“Bisutería”

“Aleaciones y Fundición”

Definitivamente se le irían unas buenas horas repasando el material, por suerte era bueno concentrándose cuando se lo proponía. Llevaba al menos tres horas sumergido en la lectura cuando halló algo que llamó su atención, una página del libro resaltaba por el color que dejaba ver hacía el borde frontal, una fina línea dorada vista solo si se ponía el libro en cierto ángulo de tal forma que la luz le diera de soslayo.

Abriendo el libro en tal punto se exponía una lista de los gremios que empezaron a influenciar con su crecimiento la economía de Europa en ese siglo. Lana, especias, pieles, bronce… estaba seguro de que el collar tendría como base alguna aleación resistente pero el cubrimiento debía de ser de algún otro metal, con el fervoroso deseo que albergaban los alquimistas por encontrar y dominar toda la materia a su alcance, y el gran campo abierto al comercio con esto, no le quedaban dudas de que el collar seguramente era uno de esos ensayos particulares.

La hoja continuaba con los datos de algunos de los comerciantes españoles especializados en el metal, sus más grandes contribuciones y algunas de sus rutas. Apuntó mentalmente los puertos más importantes que señalaba el libro y los nombres de los clientes que aparecían como grupo. Del libro siguiente pudo conseguir algo más, un conjunto de imágenes mostraban algunos amuletos y talismanes elaborados en plata, analizó los estilos y sólo uno podía ligeramente acercarse al diseño del collar de su madre.

Sabía que su madre había heredado el collar de sus padres y estos a su vez lo habían recibido de los suyos, al final su origen se remontaba muchos años atrás. No era muy grande por lo que no creía que fuera hecho con la intención de llamar la atención o resaltar a simple vista. Entonces no estaba buscando a un grupo burgués, mucho menos de la nobleza. De los grupos que tenía este comerciante por clientes pudo descartar 5 que contaban con esas características.

Siguió con los otros que quedaban, ahora sabía por la forma del objeto que podría ser en un gran porcentaje una reliquia mística “Tal vez de protección…”. Podría ser muy bien de identificación pero se inclinó por su primera corazonada. Durante esta época la inquisición tenia azotada buena parte de las tierras de Europa, cargar un amuleto que no correspondiera con los cánones religiosos significaba un buen riesgo para quien fuera el portador. Por costumbre solo en las zonas periféricas y rurales se mantenían las prácticas supersticiosas, además de la ubicación de las calderas y las minas.

Se concentró ahora en los grupos asentados en esas zonas y que además contaban con alguno de los puertos cerca. Tardó una hora y seis tazas de café más en reunir la información y termino por descartar otras tres familias. Ahora la lista solo mostraba dos nombres. De nuevo se inclinó instintivamente por un grupo, buscó en la siguiente hora sus antecedentes, pero la información que había de él era precaria y parecía bastante dudosa, se concentró en el linaje y pudo asegurarse de que eran inmigrantes de tierras de la Media Luna Fértil. Específicamente Siria.

Suspiró agotado, tenía el presentimiento de que iba por buen camino sin embargo si veía una sola letra más ese dolor creciendo en su lóbulo frontal no se iría con una sola aspirina. 3:15 AM. Se incorporó con la cabeza retumbándole, dejó los libros en sus lugares correspondientes y estirando los miembros adormecidos se dirigió hacia la salida del recinto. Volvería de nuevo en algunos días para asegurarse de que la otra familia de la lista hubiese sido bien descartada. No quería arriesgarse yendo al mismo lugar dos días seguidos.

Al acercarse al portón que daba hacía la avenida principal visualizó dos figuras apoyadas en un lado de la fachada del edificio. Iban con elegantes trajes negros, la poca luz de la calle no le permitió detallar sus rostros y no tenía ganas de quedarse a averiguar los rasgos de los extraños. Tomo el ascensor de cargamento en la parte de atrás del piso principal, subió hasta la terraza y se asomó por el barandal. “3 metros hasta el árbol…”

Si lo meditaba mucho no iba a salir de ahí en lo que quedaba de la noche, tomó impulso sin pensarlo y salto el barandal. Aterrizó en una de las ramas del viejo árbol que lo soporto con esfuerzo. Las raíces gruesas amortiguaron el movimiento. Con algo de destreza y bastante afán se escurrió por un lado, hasta tocar el muro del que de nuevo tomo impulso para aterrizar en el suelo.

No perdió tiempo en tomar aire, empezó una carrera sin paradas hasta la siguiente avenida, bajó saltándose los escalones hacía el subterráneo. Por suerte a esa hora la plataforma estaba casi vacía y no tuvo problemas para entrar en el primer tren que se detuvo.

Sentía sus manos escocer y el corazón con arritmia. Apenas pudo dejarse caer en una da las sillas del vagón y controlar los espasmos que se extendían por su cuerpo. Por el tiempo en que el vehículo hacía su quinta parada su condición era mejor, bajó después de otras cuatro paradas e hizo un transbordo para salir hacía su destino. No quería por ninguna razón dejar rastro alguno.

Ya fuera del sistema público caminaba por el sendero que se adentraba en el bosque. Estaba agotado, podía presentir el momento en que sus piernas le dejarían de responder. En el fondo se asomaba la estructura de las ruinas, la noche olía a eucalipto y el frío cogía más fuerza para anunciar la pronta llegada del amanecer.

Su refugio se resumía a un pequeño sótano escondido bajo los escombros, equipado con las pocas mantas que había logrado traer de su casa antes del incendio, unos botellones de agua, latas de atún, frijoles y duraznos; y una maleta con algunas prendas de ropa, otro par de zapatos y productos de aseo. Cualquier aparato electrónico que pudiera ser interceptado terminó en el fondo del río que atravesaba la ciudad.

Aun podía recordar el suceso que lo llevó al descubrimiento del lugar. Cuatro años atrás su hermano había empezado la sobrevalorada vida universitaria, el tiempo que pasaba en casa se vio disminuido y los ratos que le dedicaba a su familia mucho más, solían pelear por nimiedades y en una de esas peleas su hermano pasó la línea y le dio un golpe que le dejó medio inconsciente en el piso del patio de la casa.

Arrepentido su hermano hizo todo lo que pudo para recompensarle durante una semana entera. Dentro de la remuneración estaba la condición de que le llevaría a dar un paseo con el único propósito de mostrarle algo impresionante que había encontrado en una de las salidas de campo de su facultad. Así un caliente verano los dos maldijeron el clima bajo el subsuelo de las ruinas, con una vieja radio y 5 paquetes de papas fritas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. Les dejo el segundo capítulo. Tuve que meter el texto por el celular así que lo siento si ven algo raro. Sobre los errores ortográficos pido disculpas, lo leo al menos 10 veces pero ya estoy tan acostumbrada a lo que escribí que es muy posible que se me pasen. No tengo a una persona que lo revise por mi :s.
> 
> Gracias a las personas que lo han leído y de verdad espero que sea de su agrado. Y por favor ¡háganse notar! Jeje En serio, si tienen algo que decir no duden en comentarme.
> 
> Sin más dilatación los dejo leer. 
> 
> PD: Si les gustaría escuchar una canción para este capítulo les recomiendo Voodoo in my Blood de Massive Attack y Young Fathers. Besos.

Una semana estuvo evitando la zona de la biblioteca, buscó otros centros de archivo histórico pero no pudo hacer una buena exploración sin tener que adentrarse en la urbe. El tiempo lo gastó de nuevo en espontáneas maratones y manteniéndose en movimiento, gracias a ello halló otro escondite penetrando más en el bosque. En su muy frecuente (ahora preocupante) frenesí, pudo localizar un riachuelo que se abrió camino durante los años por medio de las rocas, supuso que la fuente hidráulica debía ser un manantial no muy lejano, así que siguió el camino hasta el origen.

  
La cueva que encerraba al manantial era como un congelador, pero una vez pasado el invierno sería un práctico techo si el calor dentro del refugio se volvía insoportable. No gustaba mucho de planear las cosas a futuro, le deprimía imaginarse por cuanto tiempo estaría en esas condiciones, pero de vez en cuando se sumergía en proyecciones que, cómo estaban las cosas ahora, no eran muy acogedoras ni esperanzadoras.

  
En el primer día de la siguiente semana se atrevió a ir a la ciudad, tenía que conseguir comida antes de pasar de nuevo por la biblioteca. En la calle diagonal a la última estación del subterráneo había un pequeño mercado de frutas secas, en una ocasión su papá le había recomendado adquirirlas en tiempos de temperaturas bajas _“Son una excelente fuente de calorías y desde que están preservadas no tendrás que vaciarte los bolsillos para comprarlas. A diferencia de las frutas frescas”._ Si la pesadumbre no estuviera en este momento sobre él, se habría permitido sentirse orgulloso por recordar cada uno de los consejos del mayor.

  
Con un kilo de ciruelas pasas y otro de arándanos en su maletín recorrió las calles que le quedaban hacia la biblioteca. Faltaban algunas horas para que anocheciera del todo, la luz cálida se filtraba por las ramas de los árboles que adornaban el jardín adyacente. Esta vez llevaba una gorra para cubrirse, no llovía por lo que creía que sería más discreto así. La anciana de su visita anterior se encontraba de nuevo en turno, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa cuando le vio entrar.

  
-Creí que no le vería otra vez joven. Se quedó tanto tiempo la última ocasión… asumí que su investigación ya estaría completa.

  
-Eso quisiera señora. Desafortunadamente es más larga de lo que pensé.

  
-No diga eso. Al menos ya ha comenzado.

Le sorprendió la expresión que usó la anciana. Sonrió para ocultarlo.

  
-En eso tiene razón.

  
Ya en la sección de la vez anterior, sacó los mismos libros que había repasado y dos más:

  
“RUTAS DE COMERCIO Y CONTRABANDO DE SEVILLA ANTES Y DESPUÉS DE COLÓN”

  
“RECUPERACIÓN DE GRANADA DE LA TOMA ÁRABE EN EL SIGLO XV”

  
Estaba reanudando toda su búsqueda bajo el supuesto de que la familia era de hecho la dueña original del collar, eso podía explicar (por ahora) porqué el material del collar, su estructura y su poca semejanza a los estilos religiosos de la época. Sin embargo aún no hallaba nada de lo que realmente le interesaba, el símbolo. Si esta familia inmigrante estaba ubicada en las periferias de Sevilla (un puerto y cercana a Granada al mismo tiempo), un contacto debía haber con la toma de la Península Ibérica por parte de los árabes y la posterior recuperación de esas tierras en las cruzadas.

  
Con la ayuda de los nuevos textos siguió desde donde se había quedado. Antes se aseguró de que los antecedentes de la otra familia en la lista no tuvieran relación alguna con la ocupación, y al parecer había hecho bien al descartarla. En el primer libro encontró información en detalle de las líneas directas de comercio entre Sevilla y Granada. El intercambio de mercancía de estas conexiones no debía ser muy regulado y mucho menos constante, Sevilla había sido recuperada por los castellanos años atrás y Granada estaba envuelta en guerras por ser territorio en dominio del sultán aún.

  
En el segundo libro descubrió un cuadro con las fechas y datos de los numerosos levantamientos que se dieron en Granada. Se dedicó la siguiente hora a buscar los nombres de los grupos insurgentes que ayudaron en dichas revueltas, si encontraba una semejanza en los antecedentes de alguno de los grupos con la familia de procedencia siria podría tener una base más sólida para continuar la pesquisa. Y sí tenía suerte también esta familia pudo tener trato con alguno de ellos.

  
Se levantó para volver a recargar la taza con café oscuro, subió dos pisos hasta la cafetería de la biblioteca y le agradeció a la chica que tomó con especial atención su pedido, luego bajó de nuevo donde se encontraba su escritorio de estudio. Se quedó helado.

  
Sobre los textos que tenía regados en la mesa se encontraba puesto un libro con una pequeña dedicatoria:

  
_Para acelerar la búsqueda. C. A._

  
Pasada la estupefacción revisó la nota, estaba en letra manuscrita sobre un papel blanco sin textura, le dio la vuelta. Nada. El libro no tenía ningún título en la portada, el lomo y la contraportada igualmente vacíos. Todo envuelto en una especie de cuerina negra, de no ser por las tapas duras lo habría confundido con una bitácora o diario antiguo. Se aseguró de ver a su alrededor antes de abrirlo, el título **“LA GUERRA OCULTA”** apareció en letras rojas en el amarillento fondo de la hoja. No había contenido, ni sinopsis. En la parte trasera del libro faltaba el registro de préstamos y brillaba la ausencia del sello que caracterizaba todos los demás documentos de la institución.

  
Se quedó inmóvil y en silencio después de la inspección del libro, llegó a la conclusión de que no lo leería en ese lugar, sería sospechoso y arriesgado. Guardo lo más rápido que pudo los demás libros, y salió por la terraza como lo había hecho anteriormente, de todas formas tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería pronto al lugar y tendría que evitar la revisión de los guardias de las puertas principales. No esperaba que la anciana olvidara su cara, no era tan optimista.

  
Llegó pasada la media noche al sótano de las ruinas. Saliendo de la biblioteca tuvo constantemente la sensación de estar siendo observado, quien fuera que le estuviera vigilando debía ser diferente a los tipos con traje de la última vez, no parecía tener la intención de interceptarlo. Aún. Se quedó con un extraño sentimiento. Estaba ansioso, la clase de ansiedad que se tiene la noche antes de empezar un viaje, no se sentía mal más bien… inquieto.

  
Buscó la linterna que le había acompañado durante estos meses, de batería recargable y tamaño mediano, bastante útil. En la tenue luz resultante, abrió el libro y empezó la lectura mientras agarraba de vez en cuando arándanos de la bolsa en su maleta. El texto empezaba con una narración particular “Una crónica…”, sucesos de la historia se iban contando con algunas fechas y una extraña resolución de parte del autor por dejar claro el propósito del escrito.

_Para aquellos que trabajan en la oscuridad para servir a la luz.Usad mis palabras con sabiduría, no dejéis que caigan en manos equivocadas. Que esto os sirva de guía en la lucha contra aquellos que desean doblegar vuestra voluntad. Agarrad con fuerza vuestro espíritu, que no se aparte de la libertad._

  
  
Continuaba con la descripción de cierta misión de la que estaba encargado, sus sentimientos parecían aplacados por el fuerte compromiso con el que se proponía cumplir la labor. El autor dejaba claro como el agua que no poder finalizar el trabajo solo dependería del momento en que le arrebataran su vida. Un objeto sagrado contenedor del pasado y del futuro era el vórtice de “la guerra oculta”, remontada no solo a los tiempos de la inquisición, ni siquiera años atrás en las cruzadas, su aparición databa desde los inicios de la vida humana, por lo tanto diferentes grupos habían deseado su poder desde la antigüedad.

  
Antes de dejar la universidad había estado estudiando la historia del medioevo, sabía de la existencia de los templarios, sus no tan lícitos métodos y sus aún menos legítimos alcances. Pero lo que exponía el escriba en el texto iba a otro nivel de ser así realmente la naturaleza de esta (al parecer muy porfiada) organización. Siguió leyendo los horrores que se habían cometido bajo el nombre de Dios de la mano de estos “caballeros” y los continuos intentos de la hermandad del escritor por alejarlos del fruto.

  
Así se mantuvo durante días, leyendo como un poseso las crónicas recopiladas en el libro. Sus pensamientos iban y venían desde el escepticismo, la incredulidad y la sospecha. No era fácil tomar todo lo que estaba escrito ahí como cierto, la vida le había enseñado que la verdad viene en tantas versiones como el número de hombres en el mundo. Pero también le había enseñado que no se podía dar nada por sentado, su vida alguna vez había sido tranquila y mundana, nada de eso estaba ahora. Todo podía cambiar, fluctuar, transformarse. Sí no aceptaba eso y expandía sus miras, entonces su inicial búsqueda del significado del collar era en sí misma una contradicción.

  
Las últimas hojas del texto contenían los nombres de los que conformaban en ese momento la hermandad. Más abajo ponía el nombre del mentor, quien era el autor de los escritos y en la página siguiente revelaba al fin lo que estaba buscando. Junto al símbolo que identificaba al grupo, el mismo que estaba grabado en el collar de su madre, leyó la siguiente inscripción:

  
_Jurad honrad nuestra Orden en la lucha por la libertad_

_Defended a la humanidad de la tiranía de los Templarios_

_Preservad siempre el libre albedrío_

_Nuestras vidas no son nada_

_El espíritu del águila vigilará el Futuro_

_Credo de los Asesinos1491_

  
Despacio dejó el libro bien oculto en su maleta y salió caminando hacia el bosque. Se sentó en la orilla del riachuelo, el sonido del agua corriendo le ayudó a poner en orden sus ideas. “Bien vamos paso a paso. En primer lugar, si lo que el libro dice es cierto entonces la familia que estuve investigando no solo tuvo contacto con… Los Asesinos, sino que también formó parte del credo. No hay duda de eso, su apellido está en la lista del final”.

  
Un ruido en su parte trasera le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Volteo rápido para ver lo que era. Una ardilla pasó trepando el árbol de al lado, le miro un rato y siguió con su tarea de recolecta. Dejó salir el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba conteniendo.

  
“… Segundo. La familia por lo tanto es dueña del collar y los antecesores de mi madre, ósea míos. Lo que me lleva a: ¿Era mi madre una Asesina? ¿Realmente desapareció? ¿Los culpables de las muertes de mi padre y mi hermano son los Templarios? Si es así entonces ¿Ellos también formaban parte de la Orden? Si lo pienso bien eso explicaría muchos de sus hábitos y su extremo cuidado con los detalles… Debo estar volviéndome loco. Al final lo que importa es el verdadero motivo de la aparición ese día del condenado collar”.

  
Si el collar había estado en posesión de los Templarios, significaba que lo habían puesto en ese lugar posiblemente para, además de atormentarlo, guiarlo hacía ellos y obtener lo que fuera que quisieran de él, probablemente su muerte. Tenía sentido, el día del acontecimiento él no había estado en su casa, sus perseguidores habían perdido la oportunidad de deshacerse de él junto a su familia. El collar lo había encontrado cuando su hogar ya estaba en llamas y sus parientes asesinados en el segundo piso, no había rastro de nadie más. Por el contrario si el collar fue puesto allí por los Asesinos, podría significar un intento de contacto con él. Tal vez ellos querían que él los encontrara.

  
_“Para acelerar la búsqueda. C. A.”_ C. A. Credo de los Asesinos. Ellos habían puesto el libro allí y además se habían asegurado de que él se lo llevara. Pero las cosas no eran tan simples, por más que fuera cierto que la orden le estaba buscando no significaba automáticamente algo beneficioso para él. Según el libro, el credo tenía por pena castigar con muerte a los traidores, deseaba que ese no fuera el caso de su familia. Pero desear no bastaba. Si esta opción resultaba ser el trasfondo de todo, entonces tenía dos enemigos poderosos detrás de su espalda.

  
“¿Pero para qué tomarse tantas molestias con tu próximo objetivo? ¿De qué les sirve a ellos darme información si no me quieren vivo?”

  
No estaba seguro de si había obtenido respuestas o al contrario, más dudas. Por ahora no había algo que pudiera resolver en medio del bosque a las dos de la mañana. Regresó al refugio y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido mientras observa el collar y pensaba en el problemático hábito que tenían estos sujetos de armar tanto lío alrededor de un objeto.

  
Al día siguiente fue de nuevo a la ciudad para reabastecerse, en esta ocasión fue al mercado comunal del barrio más cercano al bosque. Estando en la sección de carnes secas vio de reojo a un tipo con un gabán oscuro y la cara cubierta, al voltearse para encararlo el hombre ya no estaba. No tuvo duda de que era un Asesino, incluso en la situación hipotética de que un Templario se hubiese disfrazado para distraerlo habría notado el engaño. En lo poco que pudo percibir del sujeto, había advertido en él algo muy diferente de las demás personas, su postura. Espalda recta, cabeza alta, firmeza y confianza. Le recordó a su padre.

  
Se quedó observando el punto en el que había estado antes el tipo unos minutos sin darse cuenta, hasta que una mujer que pasó a su lado chocó ligeramente con él.

  
-¡Oh! Disculpe.

  
-No sé preocupe.

  
Con un gesto cordial se dispuso a seguir con lo que estaba y terminar lo antes posible (y de paso despabilarse).

  
-Es un collar muy interesante el que llevas ahí.

  
Antes de que pudiera responder o reaccionar a la afirmación de la mujer, sintió un golpe en la sien que le dejó perdido. Antes de caer al piso, mandó un manotazo que tomó desprevenido a su asaltante y le hizo retroceder varios pasos. El impacto con el suelo nunca llegó, otra figura negra le agarró de los brazos y le mantuvo recto. Escucho por última vez en su confusión:

  
-Está bien. No lo lastimen. Sédenlo y llévenlo directo a las instalaciones.

  
Enseguida le envolvieron boca y nariz con un pañuelo ungido en alguna droga, le dejó en tal debilidad que apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos unos segundos más. A su mente vino la imagen de su madre; curioso, no debería poder recordarla aunque quisiera. Pero en su inconsciencia la vio sólida y tangible. Tenía el pelo claro recogido en trenzas formando una coronilla, de indumentaria un traje antiguo de cuero entretejido y el collar puesto… deseó abrazarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, primero quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia y a aquellos que me han demostrado su interés, de verdad muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto lo aprecio. Segundo ¿Recuerdan que les comenté que soy estudiantes de artes? Ayer hice algunos bosquejos del aspecto del antecesor del protagonista, aún estoy pensando cómo mostrarselos pero primero me gustaría saber si les interesa que vaya subiendo los dibujos que voy haciendo de este fic. Por favor comentenme si les agrada la idea. 
> 
> Pd : la canción de este capítulo es Fitzpleasure de Alt—j

Se levantó con un dolor agudo en la cabeza, al abrir los ojos pensó que la luz le quemaba las retinas, volvió a cerrarlos, los sonidos a su alrededor los escuchaba distorsionados, como si estuviera bajo el agua. No sentía las puntas de los dedos y la garganta la tenía tan se seca que le costó trabajo tragar saliva. Le tomó unos minutos más estabilizar sus sentidos, abrió de nuevo los ojos y esta vez había alguien a su lado. La figura se incorporó y empezó a interactuar con los aparatos de la habitación.

  
-Tardarás algo más en recuperar del todo la vista. Es normal.

  
Era la voz de la mujer en el mercado. El instinto se apoderó de él y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo. No pudo, en cuanto movió la cabeza un calambre le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, la mujer volteó por el sonido de dolor que dejó salir.

  
-Te recomiendo no moverte por ahora. El sedante suele atrofiar los miembros ¿Qué te parece si yo hablo y tú mientras escuchas?

  
Al intentar hablar lo único que logró fue un sonido parecido a un quejido.

  
-Tomaré eso como un sí. Soy la Doctora Sophia Rikkin, actualmente te encuentras en las instalaciones de una de las sedes de Abstergo. Una organización especializada en investigaciones de carácter científico. Te hemos estado buscando por un buen tiempo. Queremos… invitarte a nuestro proyecto.

  
“¿Qué clase de proyecto es ese para que tengan que traer a sus invitados de esta forma?” Sophia sonrío leyendo la expresión incrédula que había puesto al escucharla.

  
-Lamento mucho los procedimientos por los que tuvimos que traerte aquí. Verás, cómo te venía diciendo te hemos estado buscando desde hace algunos años. Nos enteramos del incidente que se llevó la vida de tus parientes y tu posterior desaparición. Nuestra prioridad pasó a traerte en cuento te encontráramos, lo que pasó en el mercado fue por tu propia seguridad, sabíamos que en cuanto intentáramos comunicarnos contigo tratarías de huir. Lo entiendo, has vivido cosas terribles. Por eso la naturaleza de nuestro encuentro fue tan… inadecuada. Te pedimos disculpas de antemano por eso, pero te aseguro que no queremos causarte ningún daño, por el contrario, te necesitamos y haremos lo posible para que estés cómodo aquí. No deseo alarmarte con tanta información, por ahora trata de recuperarte y si tienes hambre no dudes en decírmelo. Estaré pendiente de cualquier cosa que requieras.

  
Sin decir más Sophia dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, antes de salir le dirigió otra extraña sonrisa. El cuarto quedó en silencio y ahora si se tomó el tiempo de observarlo. Las paredes eran de un blanco impoluto, no había ningún escritorio ni una mesa, la camilla en la que él estaba recostado y al lado una pantalla que parecía mostrar sus signos vitales. Ningún olor, ni un color que resaltara. Era demasiado frió e impersonal. Sintió aún más desagrado, todo le recordaba a un hospital ¿Quién se siente cómodo en un hospital?

  
Sabía que ya podía moverse pero no hizo ningún movimiento brusco ni intentó escapar, había cámaras y no quería levantar ninguna sospecha. Alguna vez había visto el nombre de Abstergo en cadenas y franquicias, no confiaría en ellos, sospechaba que tendrían alguna conexión con los actuales Templarios y eso no le daba ninguna tranquilidad. Parecía que no estaban enterados de sus investigaciones y tampoco de su conocimiento sobre el Credo gracias al libro, prefería que fuera de esa manera, le daba más tiempo para analizar cómo salir de ahí y un poco más de ventaja teniendo en cuenta la situación.

  
Sophia volvió después acompañada por dos guardias que les siguieron durante todo el recorrido de las instalaciones. La habitación donde se había levantado estaba en una de las alas del inmenso lugar junto con otros cuartos que lucían como dormitorios, en los pisos inferiores quedaban los comedores, algunos jardines y salas de entrenamiento. La otra ala tenía los laboratorios, salones de documentos, archivos antiguos y algunas oficinas. Ciertos lugares parecían estar sellados y la doctora pasó de ellos con normalidad.

  
-Nos hemos propuesto buscar en la historia de la humanidad soluciones a las reacciones violentas y agresivas del hombre, si logramos contrarrestarlas podríamos construir un futuro pacífico. Durante mi investigación descubrimos una forma de explorar el pasado de primera mano. Yo lo llamo memoria genética. Por medio de la sangre heredamos códigos que compartimos con nuestros antepasados, el mapa genético nos permite seguir esos códigos y transformarlos en visualizaciones certeras de lo que pudieron haber vivido ellos años atrás. Con estas recreaciones estoy segura de que podremos encontrar lo que buscamos.

  
-Entonces lo que quieren de mi es…

  
-El pasado de tus antecesores. Pudimos encontrar en tu historial una conexión directa con las personas que pueden guiarnos a lo que necesitamos para avanzar en el proyecto.

  
Trató de mantenerse inexpresivo mientras Sophia se explicaba. Se enfocó en los detalles de las paredes, salidas, puertas adyacentes, columnas y escaleras, creó un mapa mental del lugar y se concentró en los lugares que podrían dar hacía el exterior. Si lo que ella decía era una parte del verdadero proyecto de Abstergo, todos los secretos del Credo serían expuestos sin que los sujetos de prueba pudieran hacer nada para detenerlo, los Templarios podrían seguir los rastros hacia lo que los Asesinos se habían encargado de esconder para proteger la libertad de la humanidad.

  
-¿Cómo es que saben cuál es mi historial?

  
Había un particular tono en las palabras de Sophia que le hacía pensar en ella como una apasionada científica, como si en realidad pensara únicamente en el proyecto y la cura para la agresión. No estaba seguro de si la mujer podría llegar a ser tan cínica o si ella desconocía los verdaderos deseos de dominio de los Templarios, esperaba que no fuera lo primero. Sentía que la mujer no le decía todo lo que sabía, no por ocultarle información, sino para evitar que él juzgara mal sus métodos.

  
-… ¿Alguna vez te hicieron un examen de sangre? Abstergo tiene acceso a las historias clínicas de todos los centros de salud con los que tiene convenio. Somos una fundación ambiciosa, hemos logrado el reconocimiento de muchas instituciones. Nuestros programas filtran los datos de los pacientes y si encuentran algún patrón que encaje, automáticamente se empieza una búsqueda del sujeto potencial de prueba.

  
Ahora tenía otra razón más para evitar los hospitales. De nuevo empezaba a poner en lugar los hábitos de su padre, quien solía hacerle las curaciones si se lastimaba y evadía las visitas obligatorias de control genérico cuando era niño. Aunque en una ocasión sufrió una fuerte lesión en la universidad, sin pensarlo sus compañeros le llevaron al centro de atención del instituto, debía ser uno de los muchos con los que tenía acuerdos la definitivamente “ambiciosa fundación”.

  
-Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas y espero poder contestar la mayoría de ellas. El comedor está en funcionamiento en este momento. Pasa, mañana podremos seguir con nuestra conversación.

  
Casi tuvo ganas de reír por la poca importancia que le deba Sophia a su silencio. Él no habría llamado a eso una conversación, apenas si se había limitado a hacer algunas preguntas y a mirarla cuando le hablaba.

  
Por fin por su cuenta entró en el comedor, era un buen espacio abierto e iluminado por grandes ventanas, en el lado izquierdo en fila había el menos 20 mesas, en el lado derecho dos cocinas y varios estantes con frutas y bebidas. Se le hizo agua la boca, por más que se encontrara en ese momento en posible peligro, llevaba meses sin tener una comida decente. Caminó hacia la mesa más cercana, al sentarse una mujer le pregunto qué deseaba comer y le dio algunas opciones que tenían disponibles.

  
-Cualquiera de ellas está bien.

  
La mujer asintió y se retiró para traer su cena. Mientras esperaba sintió miradas que le atravesaban, en las mesas próximas había al menos otras 10 personas, todas con el uniforme gris que él mismo llevaba. No miro a nadie en especial, un grupo de cuatro a su lado izquierdo empezó a susurrar después de examinarle con la mirada, tampoco alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían. Las miradas no eran hostiles ni amables, solo un constante escudriño que le puso los pelos de punta, parecían saber algo que él no. “Para variar…”.

  
Su comida llegó y él se enfocó en ella por un buen rato, cuando ya estaba terminando alguien se sentó frente a él interrumpiéndole a propósito. Era una chica morena con rasgos finos, sus ojos verdes se posaron decididamente sobre él. Cuando habló tuvo que ponerle mucha atención porque su voz salió casi en un susurro.

  
-Pueden obligarte a entrar. No les dejes entrar en ti.

  
-¿Entrar?

  
La chica echó el cuerpo un poco adelante para acercarse más a él. Habló aún pasito.

  
\- Dime cuatro números.

  
\- ¿Qué?

  
-¿No entiendes lo que digo? Dime los primero cuatro números que se te ocurran.  


  
“¿De qué está hablando esta chica?... ¿Es una clase de prueba?”

  
-…1-4-9-2

  
-Un lugar.

  
Pensó dos veces antes de contestar.

  
-… Granada.

  
La chica le miró levantando una ceja, se puso tenso, ella sonrió y al siguiente instante ya no estaba, fue a los estantes con las frutas y tomó una de ellas, luego pasó junto al grupo que había estado susurrando y le deslizó algo al tipo más cercano. Los guardias no parecieron notarlo y mucho menos el otro personal. Todo siguió como si nada, todo menos él.

De vuelta en el cuarto, que ahora tenía en lugar de la camilla una cama normal, repasó lo que había pasado. El lugar estaba lleno de sujetos desconocidos para él, pero ellos probablemente eran en su mayoría Asesinos, y claramente deseaban saber de qué lado estaba él o si al menos era consciente de qué hacía él en ese lugar, debían no solo saber qué iban a hacer con él los científicos de Abstergo, sino también reconocer quienes eran sus antepasados ¿Cómo era eso posible?

  
Al día siguiente pudo conseguir las respuestas, desafortunadamente no como hubiese deseado. En la mañana unos sujetos lo tomaron fuertemente de los brazos y lo arrastraron hacía uno de los lugares que había notado sellado durante el recorrido, cuando había tratado de resistirse uno de ellos le acercó al pecho una vara metálica que le lanzó un corrientazo, se quedó con todo el cuerpo entumecido. El espacio era oscuro y solo pudo divisar unas estructuras en la parte superior casi llegando a la claraboya del techo. La doctora Sophia entró precipitada a la habitación, se veía agitada y molesta, se paró al frente y suspiró.

  
-Lo lamento pero tendremos que acelerar el proceso.

  
-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué es este lugar?

  
-Eso que ves allá arriba es el Animus, es la tecnología que nos permitirá extraer de tu mapa genético las memorias que necesitamos.

  
Sophia se dio la vuelta y entró en los cuartos de comando dejándole sin la oportunidad de preguntar algo más. Por el altavoz le escuchó de nuevo.

  
-Activen el Animus y preparen la inmersión.

  
-Análisis del genoma.

  
Un brazo mecánico le envolvió la cintura y los sujetos que le habían traído le soltaron, intentó zafarse pero no había forma de que pudiera superar la fuerza de esa máquina. Una enfermera se acercó por detrás y le clavó una aguja en la parte trasera de su nuca, el dolor del pinchazo no se comparaba en nada al que sintió cuando el líquido empezó a entrar a su sistema nervioso. Lanzó un grito desgarrador. La cabeza la creyó llena de una sustancia aceitosa que se le metía hasta la medula.

  
-Sistema listo. Ambientación de Andalucía. 1492.

  
-Comiencen la sincronización.

  
-Comenzando… 10%.

  
Los latidos de su corazón se superpusieron a todos los demás sonidos, la sangre bombeaba sin ritmo y su vista se perdía en la inconciencia.

  
-Estabilicen el ritmo cardiaco. Incrementen la dosis.

  
\- Sincronización 50%.

  
A su alrededor empezó a ver formas nuevas, pero aún parecían perdidas en la niebla.Trató de mantener la mirada fija en un punto para no dejarse llevar por lo que creía eran alucinaciones. Pronto empezó a oír la campana de una catedral y oler tierra seca.

  
-Sincronización 90%.

  
Lo último lo escucho lejano, como en otro plano. A su alrededor ya no estaba el cuarto oscuro de Abstergo. El aire arenoso le rozó la cara, se cubrió los ojos con una mano ajena, una mano a la que le faltaba el dedo anular, estaba tan perdido que ni se impresionó. A su lado había otros miembros de la hermandad, sus compañeros. Todos miraban hacía la ciudad bajo sus pies. Uno de ellos habló en marcado castellano.

  
_-“El ejército de los reyes de Aragón y Castilla ha llegado hasta las fronteras. Si no recuperáis el fruto antes que el Sultán entregue la ciudad todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano”_

  
A su lado habló otra persona. Un hombre alto. Su voz salió confiada y pareció infundirles a los otros su templanza, incluyéndose él mismo.

  
_-“Mentor. Encontraremos el fruto y le guardaremos de las manos de nuestro enemigo. Nuestra voluntad no menguará. Vuestra fuerza nos abrirá el camino”._

  
_-“Esperadme en las ruinas. Si no me veis llegar seguid con la misión sin dudarlo ¿Habéis entendido?”_

  
Todos contestaron al unísono:

  
_-“Si. Mentor”._

  
El mayor tomó entonces impulso y se lanzó al vació, cayó sobre uno de los techos de los recintos y rápido se perdió en la lejanía. Él, junto al hombre que había hablado antes y sus demás compañeros se dirigieron a otro punto de la ciudad. Su cuerpo respondía sin problemas la agilidad de los otros. Saltaron, esquivaron y evadieron todo lo que se interpuso en el camino hasta llegar a la fortaleza del Sultán que se veía rodeada por los hombres del ejército. Tres de sus compañeros se abrieron por la derecha mientras que el otro hombre, una mujer y él esperaron escondidos en una de las torres. Juntos observaron como sus compañeros se abrieron paso diezmando el ejército por uno de los costados. La mujer habló mirándole directamente.

  
_-“Aguilar y tú entrad por el portón que veis allí. Yo me quedaré en la antesala del príncipe. Vigilaré que no le tomen preso”._

  
_\- “María, ese lugar quedará asediado en minutos”._

  
Su voz sonó desconocida para él mismo. Se sintió preocupado por ella, no porque dudara de sus habilidades sino porque sabía que ella dejaría ir su vida con tal de proteger al príncipe. Aguilar se quedó callado sopesando la situación, volteó a ver a María y luego se dirigió a él.

  
_\- “Acompáñale. Tomad al príncipe. Os veo en la parte trasera del castillo”._

  
María no necesitó que le dieran más instrucciones, asintió y se deslizó por un lado de la torre adelantándose. Él se quedó en silencio devolviéndole la mirada a Aguilar. Este al ver que no seguía a María volvió a hablar y él respondió resuelto.

  
_-“¿Qué estás esperando?”._

  
_-“Si el Sultán se rehúsa a entregar el artefacto, entonces es cierto que tiene un acuerdo con la reina Isabel… Si ese llega a ser el caso, el príncipe ya no será rehén de ellos sino de la Hermandad”._

  
Sin decir más siguió los pasos de María y le alcanzó unas calles más adelante. Como había anticipado la antesala ya estaba ocupada por los soldados. Ninguno de los dos esperó a que advirtieran su presencia y se lanzaron a ellos con las cuchillas afuera. Los cuerpos de los hombres iban cayendo al piso con golpes secos. María se ocupó con uno grupo que venía por la entrada. Él tomó uno de los arcos de los caídos y disparó para ayudarle desde la distancia pero solo pudo encargarse de tres de ellos antes de que los gritos del príncipe desviaran su atención. Uno de los hombres de Alfonzo Ojeda, había tomado al niño nazarí y se disponía a huir por los pasillos.

  
Lanzó una flecha que le atravesó la pierna pero no le detuvo, tuvo que escalar uno de los muros del castillo para acortar distancia entre él y el hombre. Era veloz pero logró detenerlo antes que montara al príncipe en el caballo. Con una patada le hizo soltar al príncipe y con otra le hizo caer en los bultos de granos que había unas losetas atrás. Rápidamente tomó el caballo y al príncipe y fue donde se había quedado María luchando. La halló en los pasadizos del exterior, ella le recibió con una de sus características sonrisas y dando una voltereta se montó en el caballo para evitar que él perdiera velocidad.

  
Cabalgaron como pudieron hasta las puertas traseras de la fortaleza. Divisaron a Aguilar encargándose de los últimos soldados que habían llegado a la zona. María bajó y él se quedó con el heredero sobre el equino.

  
_-“Parece que el Sultán abandonó antes el castillo. La sala principal estaba vacía, igual que sus aposentos”._

  
_-“Si es así debieron de escoltarlo sus guardianes y resguardarlo en las fortalezas del sur. Sospecho que el fruto también debe estar en ese lugar”._

  
Escuchó a María y Aguilar analizar las rutas que podrían dar con el paradero actual del Sultán. Sabía lo qué debían estar pensando sus aliados, si no habían alcanzado los guardias árabes a asegurar también al príncipe, entonces no estarían muy lejos aún. Pero su mentor los estaría esperando ya a estas alturas.

  
_-“Primero debemos sacar al príncipe de la ciudad. El punto de encuentro está a las afueras. Decidiremos allí donde esconderle… Será más peligroso si se queda con nosotros”._

  
Su plan pareció la mejor opción también para los otros dos. Aguilar y María tomaron otro de los caballos de los soldados y partieron así hacia su destino.

  
Tan inmerso estaba en el Animus que la desincronización le llegó como el impacto de una bala. Vio a los Asesinos perderse en las dunas pero su mente ya no les siguió. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba ahora a su alrededor, sintió a Sophia tomarle el rostro pero convulsionaba tanto qué dos de los asistentes tuvieron que sujetarle las extremidades, por su nariz y oídos escurrían hilillos de sangre. La voz de Sophia se escuchó como un pito.

  
-¡Llévenlo de inmediato a la sala de tratamiento! Procedan con la rehabilitación y reconstrucción de las conexiones neurológicas… No podemos permitirnos perderlo.

  
Entonces se sintió caer en profundo y oscuro abismo.

  
.  
.  
.

  
Soñó. Soñó con su madre, su padre y su hermano. Los vio mirarle y hablarle con cariño, pero sus palabras eran mudas. Soñó que junto a su familia estaban otros miembros del credo, todos de aspecto diferente… pero todos tenían su atención puesta en él. Alguien se acercaba despacio por detrás, podía escuchar sus pasos seguros. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y le apretó suavemente.

  
-…las siguientes horas.

  
-Parece que ya está despertando.

  
-Sophia. Si él es quien lo acompañó y puede llevarnos a su ubicación, lo quiero adentro pronto.

  
-Sabes que su estado podría verse comprometido.

  
-No se puede evitar.

  
Volvió a desmayarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pd 2: ¿conocen una forma de poner las imágenes que tomo de mi celular aquí? ¿Tendría que publicarlas en algún lugar y poner el link? Please Help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que estén muy bien. Les traigo el nuevo capitulo, voy bastante bien así que creo que publicaré periódicamente por semana. O antes si puedo.  
> Bueno... estoy un poco triste porque nadie comentó en el capitulo anterior sobre la pregunta que les hice, pero al menos se que lo leyeron :( De todas formas hice lo que pude, en las notas finales podrán encontrar el link al tumblr. Creo que allí estaré subiendo los dibujos por si alguien esta interesado en verlos. 
> 
> Espero que les agrade. Gracias por leer.

Cuando volvió a despertarse se halló con el cuerpo inmerso en un pozo de agua, un tanque le pasaba oxígeno a través de una máscara. Los técnicos se percataron de su estado y le extrajeron con brevedad. Él pudo incorporarse a medias, necesitó de unos minutos más para poder equilibrarse, sin embargo por la falta de movimiento, sus piernas apenas lograron sostenerlo y cayó sobre sus rodillas. En el piso notó que hiperventilaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en tranquilizarse. Al fondo los sonidos del electrocardiograma le distrajeron.

Sophia entró en la sala y ordenó a los auxiliares que se retiraran, se sentó a su lado y quedó en silencio esperando a que hablara. Su voz salió ronca y desgastada.

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

\- Estuviste inconsciente un día, otros dos te sedamos. Así se acelera la recuperación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren de mí?

Sophia tanteó sus palabras. Pudo verla dudar por un segundo, luego volvió a poner la expresión que llevaba normalmente.

-Se cree que algún tipo de ser superior o civilización antigua avanzada logró inscribir en un artefacto la esencia del libre albedrio. Tú y yo lo conocemos como la manzana del Edén. El hombre nace con la libertad de decidir si hacer el bien o el mal, no sólo eso, de establecer sus propias normas éticas definiendo por él mismo qué es lo correcto, y qué no lo es. El objeto es lo que permitirá el progreso de este proyecto hasta su realización total, una civilización sin violencia, sin guerras, podría ser el resultado. Sin embargo una organización antigua se encargó de ocultarlo. Abstergo hace uso de la ciencia para lograr localizar el artilugio, por medio del Animus y un portador de las memorias genéticas indicadas podremos alcanzar nuestro objetivo. Tú eres uno de esos portadores. Sabemos con certeza que pocos estuvieron en contacto con la manzana antes de su desaparición en el siglo XV. _Aarón Rashîd Garuda_ , tu antecesor, fue uno de ellos.

Poco le faltó para atragantarse con la carcajada que soltó, la doctora no pareció sorprenderse y le dejó reír hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Puso sus ojos fijos en ella para preguntar con ironía y dejar salir todo el veneno que tenía adentro.

-¿Cree que la violencia es lo único que desaparecerá si le quita al hombre su voluntad de decidir? ¿De verdad cree que está locura es para un buen fin, no es así? Déjeme decirle algo sobre el libre albedrío. Es lo que me impide volver a esa maldita máquina. Y sí, a mi parecer, es la decisión correcta. ¿No piensa doctora Sophia Rikkin, que el libre albedrio es entonces en esencia extremadamente útil? Usted sabe muy bien que el… ¿Cómo lo llamó? ¿Animus? Va terminar a terminar matándome.

-Bueno, de hecho, sólo si entras en él en contra de tu voluntad. Escucha, nunca antes había visto que un sujeto se sincronizara a ese nivel en la primera simulación. Tu genoma y el de Aarón son tan parecidos que casi podrían ser la misma persona. Teniendo en cuenta que han pasado más de quinientos años es un factor impresionante y decisivo. Puede que hasta tengas la posibilidad de controlar el efecto sangrado a tu propio beneficio.

La mujer deliberadamente había ignorado su opinión para desviar su atención a otro tema. Y ya que él sabía que  solo perdería el tiempo (y su paciencia de paso) tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, le siguió el hilo.

-¿Qué es el efecto sangrado?

-Así es como llamamos a los deterioros que se producen en el cuerpo por un continuo y no controlado uso del Animus. Los sujetos pueden presentar secuelas en la psique mucho más peligrosas, en mi opinión, que los daños físicos. Hemos registrado casos en los que la persona pierde la noción del tiempo y de identidad. Desarrolla patologías y desórdenes mentales como la bipolaridad. Todo comienza con alucinaciones superpuestas en el plano de la realidad del individuo. Sin embargo me atrevería a decir, que tú podrías no sólo controlarlo, además favorecerte de él.

-Me alegra que se haya dedicado a la investigación, como vendedora sería nefasta.

-… Y yo veo que no tiene sentido hablar contigo ahora. Te pondremos de nuevo en la habitación que usabas en la otra ala. Mientras terminas de recuperarte tendrás razones de sobra para considerar lo que te he dicho.

Y así fue encerrado de nuevo en el cuarto. Mientras le monitoreaban, la comida se la llevaban en paquetes herméticos y él sentía que comía plástico.

Las “alucinaciones” llegaron con la noche, las atribuyó a su falta de descanso. Apenas había podido dormir por el sueño de su familia que se repetía constantemente  en su cabeza hasta volverse un nubarrón de caras y formas indefinibles. Estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes blancas debido a que, cuando se acostaba sobre la cama, se sentía extremadamente alterado. Creyó que algo le rozaba el brazo, sorprendido se lanzó hacía aun lado golpeándose con la base del mueble. De la pared vio emerger una figura envuelta en humo negro y con los pasos que iba dando más se  aclaraba su forma. Aarón Rashîd se arrodilló a su lado y descubrió su rostro para aterrarle, si se podía, aún más.

Sophia tenía razón, su antecesor y él casi podrían ser la misma persona. El pelo lo llevaba un poco más largo que él, agarrado y entrelazado con una coleta  que le cubría la parte de atrás del cuello, no era tan claro a diferencia del suyo, que en ocasiones donde la luz le pegaba de lleno podía verse casi blanco. Pero sus ojos sí que eran iguales, el mismo gris líquido que había heredado de su madre. Un murmullo metálico desvió su contemplación a su mano izquierda que llevaba en vuelta en una cadena que se fue deslizando hasta golpear el piso. El ruido seco hizo eco en la habitación, le recordó el sonido de los cuerpos ensangrentados que caían en  las baldosas del casillo del Sultán.

Entró en shock, su cuerpo ya no le respondió más. Un dolor agudo le sacudió hasta dejarle envuelto en sudor, asfixiándose con un coágulo de sangre que sentía atorado en la garganta. Tosió pero no había nada que sacar. Aarón permaneció observándole sin ninguna expresión desde el mismo punto hasta que cayó dormido exhausto.

Esta vez soñó con Aguilar y María. Estaban alrededor de una fogata improvisada en medio de las montañas y ella se entretenía limpiando las hojas de sus armas. Él se sentó al lado de Aguilar y juntos observaron a la mujer a través del fuego danzante. Aguilar habló con calma.

- _“Aún no me has dado una respuesta”._

_-“…No creí que tuviera que hacerlo”._

_-“No… de poder leer tus pensamientos”._

Él río para sus adentros. Aguilar podía predecir cada uno de sus movimientos y hasta combinarse con ellos pero cuando se trataba de estas cosas, el hombre se mantenía a raya de sus decisiones. María del otro lado fingió no poder escucharles. Agradeció el gesto.

- _“Eres mi Rafîq. Te seguiría hasta los confines de ser necesario”._

_-“Y tal vez lo sea. Hasta el límite del mundo será llevado el fruto para ocultarle de los Caballeros Templarios. Pero esa es mi misión. No la tuya”._

_-“Hice un juramento y va a la par con mis deseos. Terminaremos lo que hemos empezado… juntos”._

.

.

.

Después de varios días aislado terminó por acostumbrarse a la presencia etérea del español. La segunda vez que apareció no solo se quedó mirándole, le soltó algo  así como _“Tu debilidad no solo es mental”_ demostrándoselo con un movimiento rápido que le desequilibró. Todavía podía ver el morado que le había dejado la “lección” en la parte baja de su espalda. En su defensa podría decir, que el hecho de que Aarón se comunicara con él lo había despistado tanto, que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Las apariciones posteriores dejaron aún más moretones  y marcas en su cuerpo, pero con cada una de ellas mejoraba su tiempo y calidad de reacción. Aarón no se conformaba sólo con dejarle machacado, de vez en cuando se dedicaba a hablarle de los principios de la hermandad, él solo se sentaba a escucharle. Nunca intentó contestarle con palabras. Ya se sentía suficientemente desquiciado. Gracias.

No únicamente el estado de su cordura tenía que imputárselo a su particular acompañante. Después de cada encuentro finalizaba con tanto cansancio mental y físico que era capaz de dormir sin despertarse cada dos horas. Hace meses que no pasaba eso. Había aprendido ya a este punto que él era más que una alucinación, que posiblemente era una especie de manifestación en respuesta al cambio de su sensibilidad desde el contacto con el Animus. Se sentía diferente desde aquel día, también veía todo distinto, prestaba más atención a los detalles, su mente trabajaba más rápido y sus reflejos igualmente habían mejorado. “Tal vez gracias a la maquina ahora puedo ver cosas que pertenecen a otro plano…”. Se dio cuenta que al final había hecho exactamente lo que Sophia le había anunciado: considerar todas sus palabras.

Al parecer ella se había encargado de que le dejaran solo con su mente durante todos esos días y no estaba muy seguro de sí eso también era parte de los experimentos. No quiso perder el tiempo odiándole, en vez de eso se dedicó a analizar lo que ahora sabía y buscar una forma de utilizarlo para lograr salir de ahí pronto. Hasta ahora sólo había tenido contacto con la chica de la cafetería una vez pero podría asegurar que ella y aquel grupo sospechoso tenían armado algún complot. Le quiso advertir sobre el animus ¿Pero cómo es que podía saber en qué época de la historia estaría ubicado Aarón? Entonces él mismo le dio la respuesta.

- _Ella actúa cómo Baraka_

 _-_ ¿Quién es Baraka?

Tan familiarizado estaba ya con su manifestación que preguntó sin darse cuenta en voz alta y tal era su suerte que en ese preciso momento entró uno de los asistentes.

-¿Hablaba con alguien?

-¿Ve a alguien más aquí?

-… Como quiera. La doctora Rikkin desea verlo.

Fue escoltado a la oficina de la mujer en la otra ala. En el camino pudo ver de lejos a la persona en la que había estado pensando, esta vez ella estaba con otros dos sujetos que también le observaron mientras salía de la sala, no hicieron nada, se quedaron vigilando desde su punto. _“Baraka Hadi”_ escuchó en su cabeza.

Sophia le recibió seria detrás de su escritorio, le indicó que se sentara y puso en la pantalla que tenía al frente una grabación. Era  de una de las cámaras de seguridad localizadas en su habitación, en el monitor se podía visualizar como se entrenaba, obviamente Aarón no aparecía, por lo que lucía como si estuviera lanzando patadas al aire.

-Se ve que ya te sientes mejor ¿Descubriste algo durante tu tiempo de reparación? ¿Experimentaste algo de lo que hablamos?

“No está segura aun de si he sufrido el efecto sangrado”.

-Además de sueños vividos, no. ¿Está segura que no le ponen psicotrópicos a esta gente en la comida?

 -Me alegra que te encuentres de buen humor.

-¿Por qué no me dice lo que piensa de verdad? Necesita una prueba de que no está perdiendo a su “sujeto potencial” antes de conectarme de nuevo al Animus.

-A diferencia de lo que crees, mi investigación es para un buen fin y en realidad eres un factor muy importante en todo el proceso.

-No se preocupe. De eso no tengo duda.

Ella pareció sorprenderse por su respuesta y esta vez no se esforzó en ocultarlo. Algo le iba a responder cuando entró un técnico indicando que el Animus estaba listo para su uso y que ya tenía las configuraciones que había ordenado. Le forzaron a levantarse y a seguirles hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el aparato. En unos minutos lo  estaban enlazando a la máquina, una vez asegurado el brazo mecánico a su torso no tendría oportunidad de escapar. Aprovechó un despiste del ayudante y con un codazo en la boca del estómago lo dejó en el suelo sin aire. Ahora con uno de sus brazos libres se deshizo del otro hombre que le sujetaba y se lanzó encima del tercero que le obstaculizó la salida, un golpe en la tráquea bastó para tumbarlo y poder empezar su carrera por los pasillos.

Sophia mandó a todos los guardias del piso para apresarle pero él ya se encontraba en los túneles que conectaban las dos alas. Con patadas y saltos logró avanzar un poco más, era más veloz que los guardias pero ellos llevaban pistolas eléctricas  y dardos de largo alcance. En efecto gracias a la sincronización y al sangrado ahora podía moverse en gran parte como su antecesor, no contaba con sus armas pero el edificio estaba lleno de estructuras que pudo usar cómo plataformas de las que tomaba impulso para las maniobras de escape.

Llegó a los pasillos que llevaban al comedor, en su mapa mental, detrás de los jardines había oculta una salida de emergencia. Un dardo pasó rozándole la pierna y le hizo tropezar, dio una vuelta en el suelo y trató como pudo de ignorar el adormecimiento para seguir corriendo pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados por el escolta personal de Sophia, un tipo grande y grueso que a pesar de su tamaño resulto ser bastante ágil. Se encontraba forcejeando con él cuando vio de reojo que algo se movió y pasó por detrás de los vidrios que daban al exterior del edificio, lo que no tenía sentido porque ellos se encontraban al menos a 15 pisos de altura.

Los guardias terminaron de rodearle y con varios golpes lo arrastraron de nuevo al Animus, algunos de ellos se quedaron regulando a los demás pacientes que al verles se habían alborotado. Sophia vio sus ojos agresivos y habló con cautela.

-Cuanto más te resistas más te costará dejar este lugar.

-No me dejarían libre ni aunque me comportara como un verdadero Templario.

Ahora sí le dejó sin palabras. Poco le importó que descubrieran todos en ese lugar su conocimiento sobre la guerra secreta y no es como si eso fuera de alguna forma a impedir su reconexión. La inyección le dolió el doble esta vez porque tenía todo el cuerpo tenso. La inmersión ocurrió sin aviso y pronto su mente ya no se encontraba en Abstergo.

De nuevo sobre los cerros de las periferias los Asesinos se preparaban para recuperar al príncipe del pueblo en el que habían decidido esconderle provisionalmente. Pero un grupo de templarios liderados por Ojeda ya se encontraba ocupando el lugar, haciendo allanamientos en las casa para descubrir al heredero. El mentor Benedicto anunció.

- _“Alguien debió desobedecer las órdenes del Sultán. Le han traicionado y han revelado el paradero. Por ahora… nuestra misión es el chico”._

Cada uno tomó sus posiciones. Su mentor, María, Baraka y otros dos de sus compañeros se adentraron en la concurrencia que aterrada rodeaba a Ojeda, quien ordenaba quemar el pueblo para escarmentar a los que se atrevieran a desafiar al ejercito de los reyes católicos. Aguilar se quedó en lo alto de uno de los techos preparándose para saltar en cuento dejaran a la vista al príncipe. Él se ocultó  junto a las carrozas con las mazmorras.

- _“¡Con el príncipe de Granada como rehén. ¡Su padre el Sultán, entregará a su ciudad insurrecta! ¡El último refugio de los infieles! ¡Dios castigará la herejía de su pueblo! ¡Por fin España tendrá un gobierno templario!”._

Aguilar cayó sobre Ramires callando mortalmente su discurso y trajo el caos en los pueblerinos. El desorden le ayudó a sus compañeros a deshacerse de algunos soldados, pero alcanzó a ver como otros morían de las manos de sus enemigos. María tomó la carreta con la jaula del príncipe y él se lanzó a la parte de atrás, Ojeda tomó la otra y empezó su persecución. Por el lado vio a su Rafîq cabalgar para intentar alcanzarles, delante de él venían más hombres. Cogió  su arco y apuntó, cuatro flechas dieron preciso en sus blancos, uno de los hombres aterrizó junto a él en la carroza que se desestabilizó por el impacto.

- _“¡María! ¡Gírala y acelera! ¡Pase lo que pase no te detengas!”_

_-“¡No pensaba hacerlo!”_

Se deshizo del invasor y lo lanzó fuera del vehículo. Apareció otro que le entretuvo por más tiempo. En la parte delantera María tomó una ballesta y disparó a un soldado que intentaba tumbarle de la carreta. Atrás Aguilar forcejeaba con Ojeda pero logró remolcar el carro y derribarle de paso. Su compañero aterrizó a un lado de la rueda, él terminó con el templario de un empujón y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a subir. María adelante tenía más problemas, un tipo le arrinconó hasta que acabó debajo del eje que unía el carruaje con los caballos y estaba a punto de mandarle un hachazo, Aguilar retractó su hoja y la liberó en su dirección.

\- _“Hârûn, ve con María. Me encargaré de la celda”._

Y así hizo, fue adelante y soltó el engranaje haciendo que los caballos se desviaran hacía un lado, María logró caer juntó a él aparte del camino. Cuando alzó la vista no pudo ver la carroza con el príncipe. Ni a Aguilar. Solo estaba el precipicio.

Abrió los ojos con un sentimiento espantoso en el pecho. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había de-sincronizado. Cuando su vista se aclaró le costó entender lo que pasaba, Sophia y los guardias no estaban a su alrededor y todo el laboratorio estaba a oscuras. Una mujer le daba palmaditas suaves en la mejilla esperando que reaccionara.

-¡Hey! Sé que esto cuesta, pero tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

-… ¿María?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Rashîd: Árabe. De buen juicio.  
> \- Garuda: Ser mixto con cabeza y alas de ave. Cuerpo de hombre.  
> \- Baraka: Bendición  
> \- Hadi: Que guía por el buen camino.  
> \- Hârûn: Nombre árabe para Aarón.  
> \- Rafîq: Compañero. Amigo íntimo.
> 
> LINK: http://bells96.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, lamento la demora pero he tenido un mes bastante ocupado con entregas finales, trabajos, esto y aquello... en fin, sé que les había prometido subir los capítulos regularmente y espero (ahora si) poder cumplir. ¿Alguien vio los dibujos que hice? ¿Qué piensan al respecto? Por favor rompan silencio y comenten algo. No saben cuan feliz me haría saber que no estoy haciendo esto solo para mi propio deleite y distracción. 
> 
> Perdonen de antemano los errores que se me hayan escapado.

-Las presentaciones luego ¿Puedes levantarte?

“Es una asesina…”. Ignoró su sorpresa, el mareo y las náuseas. Se incorporó y siguió a la chica que ya iba corriendo frente a él. Afuera todo estaba en las mismas condiciones, la penumbra les ocultaba. La alarma del edificio sonaba fuerte aplacando los demás ruidos, algunos guardias se veían en el piso y pocos de los sujetos de prueba visibles aun, corrían desubicados por las instalaciones. La chica siguió su camino hasta los túneles que él mismo había recorrido, no obstante ya no estaba seguro hace cuánto exactamente. Todo el edificio estaba sellado incluyendo los ascensores, usaron las escaleras de emergencia para bajar hasta los subsótanos. Junto a los últimos escalones se encontraba, al igual que ella, otra figura encubierta que parecía estar esperándoles.

-¿Moussa?

-¡Hey! Tenemos que apresurarnos. Casi no queda tiempo.

-¿Ya has puesto los explosivos?

Debajo de la capota el hombre sonrió.

-¿Y tú que crees?

Juntos avanzaron hasta un hoyo hecho en una de las estructuras, imaginó que daba al alcantarillado de aguas lluvias. O eso esperaba con todas sus fuerzas. Con el vértigo que tenía ahora no quería ni imaginarse el olor de las aguas residuales. Afortunadamente para él no tuvieron que escapar por los caños. Delante de ellos pudo vislumbrar en la oscuridad otras figuras, pero la escaza luz apenas si le permitía ver en donde pisaba. Varios metros alejados del edificio el que se llamaba Moussa habló de nuevo despreocupado.

-¿Así que es él, eh? Tardaron mucho en salir. Pensamos que no lograrías encontrarle.

-Estaba en el Animus cuando le hallé. Con el apagón debió desconectarse, tuve que esperar hasta que recuperara la consciencia.

Moussa paró en seco y volteó su rostro hacía él.

-¿Has estado moviéndote así todo este tiempo después de una desincronización forzada?

-… Apenas.

-Vaya…

-Moussa deja eso para después.

No hablaron más hasta que salieron de los desagües. La luz le afectó más de lo que pudo soportar, se apoyó en el muro más cercano y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La saliva se le empezó a acumular en la boca, sabia metálico.  Sintió la presencia de Aarón en su cabeza revolcándose con violencia, contó hasta 10 inhalando y exhalando. La mujer se acercó a él con cuidado de no tocarle.

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Debe ser el sangrado.

-Estoy bien. Solo… denme un minuto.

-¡Ja! Ya quiero ver qué pasará cuando vea al Pionero.

-Moussa.

-Relájate mujer. Lo he vivido. Si ha podido aguantar todo este tiempo la descompensación, entonces se recuperará pronto.

-Tú ciertamente andas más relajado de lo que deberías.

-¿Sabes qué es tener a Baptiste en la cabeza? Créeme cuando te digo que de nada sirve estresarme.

Ya sintiéndose mejor interrumpió la conversación de sus acompañantes y volvieron a retomar su escape. Resultó que se dirigían hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, como creyó tendrían que tomar algún vehículo para atravesar la ciudad. Dentro del subterráneo sus guías se desviaron por una de las salidas provisionales que se encontraban en los laterales. Volteando unas veces a la izquierda otras a la derecha en un laberinto subyacente interminable, que nunca se hubiera imaginado que existiera debajo de las montañas del oriente de la ciudad, por fin llegaron a la vertiente que les llevaría de nuevo a la superficie. La mujer sonrió divertida al ver su expresión.

-¿No es lo que uno se imagina, cierto?

Las escaleras por las que subieron daban al exterior de un edificio enorme que parecía estar tallado de la misma piedra de las colinas del valle. Visualmente la estructura parecía fundida con la naturaleza. Era todo un espectáculo.

-¿Cómo es que existe hoy en día un lugar así?

-Los túneles del laberinto que acabamos de pasar no son muy conocidos, y están llenos de trampas que sólo los Asesinos pueden evadir. No es fácil atravesarlo y no existen otras formas de llegar a este valle. En segundo lugar la construcción se hizo con la intención de pasar desapercibida desde la distancia, no puedes ver que hay algo aquí a menos que estés justo al frente. Ni siquiera por medio de satélites.

Tan inmerso estaba viendo el lugar que no notó a sus compañeros descubrirse el rostro para presentarse formalmente sino hasta que tuvo a Moussa frente a él tendiéndole la mano.

-Me llaman Moussa. Escapé junto a un grupo de las instalaciones de Abstergo de Madrid 2 años atrás. Mi ancestro fue un brujo llamado Baptiste que murió hace 200 años, un loco desquiciado. Un gusto.

Moussa le regalo una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos. ¿Quién era él para juzgar a los demás por sus pasados, o en este caso, el pasado de sus antepasados? Estrechó con naturalidad la mano que el hombre le ofreció. La mujer llamó ahora su atención, DE VERDAD llamó su atención. A su lado vio a Aarón contemplándola en silencio. Escuchó a Moussa reír pacito y antes de dirigirse a la entrada le oyó decir “Esto se pondrá interesante”.

\- Mi nombre es Marja Atman… sé lo que estás pensando.

-Eres la descendiente de María.

-Así parece ser.

-¿Parece?

-Nunca estuve en el Animus. A diferencia de ti, no he tenido un contacto tan íntimo con mi antecesora. Mis padres eran Asesinos desde antes que naciera, me crié en este lugar, el credo siempre ha sido mi hogar. Es más probable que los que tienen alguna inmersión en el Animus lo hayan hecho mientras estaban cautivos en alguna de las sedes de Abstergo.

-Entonces nunca has estado bajo el efecto sangrado.

-No, pero en ocasiones la veo en sueños. Supongo que su espíritu sigue guiándome.

Marja tenía el pelo largo de un bello color rojizo recogido en una sola trenza desde la raíz. Su mirada azul y hasta su altura eran las mismas. Ojos perspicaces y sonrisa orgullosa.

-Te pareces mucho a ella…

-Eso me han dicho. Por lo que sé, el efecto sangrado además de enloquecer a algunos cuantos, también reactiva los genes recesivos de nuestros antecesores volviéndolos dominantes. Es un juego de genética. Con Abstergo experimentando por aquí y allá, la frecuencia de estos casos incrementa.

-¿Cómo es eso de que alguien más te ha dicho que luces como ella?

Marja pareció meditar su respuesta, le regaló una de esas sonrisas nostálgicas que tanto le recordaban a María y empezó a caminar hacia el recinto.

-Entremos. Ya casi anochece y debes estar exhausto.

Su corazón se fue acelerando a medida que se acercaban a la entrada “Buena hora para ponerse nervioso…”. El interior era cálido y estaba iluminado por lámparas de luz amarilla. Adentro olía como las hojas de los libros, definitivamente un olor agradable para él. Los pocos muebles que había en el lobby principal eran repisas y bibliotecas con artefactos antiguos. A medida que iban caminando pudo ver que las paredes de piedra de casi todo el lugar estaban “adornadas” con armas y otros objetos de combate y defensa, algunos antiguos, otros modernos. No había muchos cuadros, los pocos marcos que descubrió contenían páginas de códices con dibujos de retratos y estudios de algunos instrumentos que usaron los Asesinos.

Por los pasillos se movilizaban hombres y mujeres de todas las edades. No quiso especular mucho cuando vio algunos niños revolotear por ahí. Marja le llevó hasta una sala enorme que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, allí parecían haber reunido a todos los sujetos que habían sido rescatados junto a él. Al menos unos 15. Una persona le agarró del brazo y le separó de Marja, ella no se detuvo y rápido le vio perderse entre los demás. Una voz femenina le hizo desviar la mirada.

-Hiciste bien en tratar de escapar hoy. Les facilitaste la entrada.

-Baraka.

-Error. Mi nombre es Karie. Lamento haberte puesto a prueba la primera vez que nos vimos… pero no te preocupes. Pasaste.

Dicho esto Karie rió un poco. Se había acercado bastante a él para evitar hablar fuerte y aun así pudiera escucharle. Sobre su declaración, fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Ah sí?

-Llevaba en ese lugar algún tiempo junto con otras personas. Te reconocí en cuanto te vi, pero necesitábamos asegurarnos de que no nos traicionarías y dejarías que los Templarios descubrieran dónde estaba la manzana.

-No habría dejado que eso pasara.

-Lo sé. No solo tienes el mismo físico de Garuda, su carácter también es similar. Cuando hablé contigo mostraste indicios de que ya sabias en qué estabas metido y que bando tomar. Estos Asesinos encontraron una forma de contactarse con nosotros y nos avisaron de sus planes. Tu pequeño intento de escape hizo a Rikkin poner aún más seguridad para contenerte, dejó huecos en su vigilancia. Así que, buen trabajo.

Ella rió de nuevo. No supo muy bien que contestar.  “¿Esta chica está tratando de flirtear?”

-Solo fue una coincidencia.

-Una buena coincidencia entonces.

Sintió una mirada sobre él que lo distrajo de la conversación. En la parte del centro estaban reunidos algunos Asesinos de esa hermandad hablando entre ellos y al parecer reportando los últimos detalles de la misión a otro hombre que tenía a su lado, a Marja y al otro a Moussa, quien a su vez le susurraba algo a una chica de rasgos asiáticos. El tipo escuchaba pero no les miraba exactamente, su vista estaba directamente puesta sobre él y sin ningún reparó le observaba de lejos. Su cuerpo se tensionó al sentir el intenso escudriño, no podía ver su rostro porque, como algunos de los otros Asesinos, aún lo tenía cubierto. El otro sin ninguna duda si tenía acceso al suyo.

-¿Me estas escuchando?

“¿Qué?”

Karie estaba ahora con una mano en su hombro tratando de llamar su atención ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado despistado? Afortunadamente no tuvo que pensar mucho en ello. Una voz sonó sobre todas las demás pidiendo silencio entre los asistentes. Una mujer mayor pero increíblemente hermosa habló con firmeza desde un altar al fondo del salón.

-Buenas noches a todos. Soy Idhun, una de las líderes de esta orden. En el día de hoy hemos logrado cumplir satisfactoriamente la compleja misión de extraer a las personas que la organización Abstergo ha estado usando en sus “investigaciones” de la sede de esta ciudad. Confiamos y creemos que todos los aquí presentes llevan el Credo en su sangre, pero ser un verdadero Asesino es un asunto de corazón y espíritu. La fuerza que se necesita para continuar en este camino es inmensa y entendemos que no todos cuentan con ella. No somos Templarios y eso significa que aquí a nadie se le obligará a permanecer. Tal vez antes no tuvieron oportunidad de elegir pero esta noche es diferente, son libres de irse o de quedarse. No obstante, permítanme decirles esto antes: quienes deseen convertirse en verdaderos Asesinos ganarán no solo un nuevo propósito sino también una nueva familia. Los otros no podrán volver de nuevo, aunque lo deseen, no recordarán cómo hacerlo, se los aseguro. Bien, sin más formalidades quienes no les interese nada de lo que he dicho pueden dirigirse a la entrada de este lugar, allí un grupo de los nuestros les llevará de nuevo hacía la ciudad. Quienes estén determinados a quedarse, permanezcan donde están por favor.

A su alrededor se  escucharon unos pocos murmullos y uno a uno fueron saliendo de la sala. En total 7 personas incluyéndose, decidieron quedarse. Por su mente nunca se pasó la idea de que tenía la opción de dejar todo atrás, de dar vuelta y seguir con otro camino. Mucho había vivido en largos meses como para saber con certeza que aunque hiciera eso no volvería a tener una vida normal. Y dejando eso de lado, por lo que sabía, su familia había muerto por el Credo y él necesitaba saber que significaba ser verdaderamente parte de él. Lo había vivido en el cuerpo de Aarón y siendo sincero ser capaz de luchar por la libertad de muchos era la mejor propuesta que tenía desde el día del incidente.

Desde el centro vio a Marja sonreírle y a Moussa guiñarle un ojo. Al menos parecía que era bienvenido. Idhun habló de nuevo.

-Muy bien. Acérquense.

Así lo hicieron, él se mantuvo en la fila más alejada.

-Desde este momento ustedes forman parte del Credo. Pero antes recuerden nuestros tres principios: Apartarán su hoja de la carne del inocente. Siempre serán discretos y nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, comprometerán a la Hermandad. Nacimos de la misma sangre y la derramaremos en el nombre de la Orden.

Las personas frente a él fueron subiendo a la plataforma donde se encontraba Idhun y cada uno recitó su juramento. Después llegó su turno, lento pero seguro se posicionó donde los otros habían estado. Ella se quedó un momento en silencio detallándole, a su lado estaba una señora de la que no se había percatado antes y se a cerco a él ¡Era la anciana de la biblioteca!

-Seguro se imagina joven, lo útil que puede ser un trabajo en aquel lugar.

-…

Ahora sabía de dónde había salido el libro…

Idhun dio un paso hacia él. Puso una mano cordial sobre su brazo.

-Di tú nombre en voz alta.

\- Si no le importa “Adrian”. Que está vez sea el verdadero.

Bromeó la anciana al ver que él tardaba unos minutos en responder a la solicitud.

Llevaba un buen tiempo sin pronunciar su nombre, era como una clase de penitencia que se había auto impuesto. La última vez que alguien le había llamado por él, se encontraba tan perdido y destrozado que ni siquiera pudo reconocerlo. Pero ahora estaba en otra situación. Era hora de dejar el dolor ir porque ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Tarjei Adler.

-Tú Tarjei Adler ¿Juras honrar nuestra Orden en la lucha por la libertad y defender a la humanidad de la tiranía de los Templarios?

-Lo juro.

-Cuando otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda: Nada es verdad. Cuando otros hombres se limiten por la moral o la ley, recuerda: Todo está permitido.

La voz de su antecesor sonó distorsionada a su espalda. _“Laa shay'a Waqui'un Mutlaq bala kul'un mumkin”._

\- Trabajamos en la oscuridad para servir a la luz.

Las voces a su alrededor le acompañaron en sus últimas palabras.

-Somos Asesinos.

Ahora todo estaba dicho… o eso creía él.

-Callum Lynch.

Vio al nombrado subir al lugar mientras se descubría el rostro.

-¿Aceptas acompañar a Tarjei y enseñarle todo lo que necesite como corresponde a tu deber de Maestro?

-Acepto.

La voz se adentró profundo en su subconsciente. A lo que pasó después apenas si le encuentra sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Marja: Nombre escandinavo. Estrella de mar.  
> \- Atman: (El Aliento) Una especie de conciencia individual eterna y espiritual.  
> \- Idhun: Deidad femenina de la estirpe de los ases, portadora de las manzanas de oro símbolo de juventud e inmortalidad.  
> \- Tarjei: Nombre escandinavo.  
> \- Adler: Águila en Alemán  
> \- “Laa shay'a Waqui'un Mutlaq bala kul'un mumkin”: “Nada es verdad. Todo está permitido” en Árabe.
> 
>  
> 
> Trataré de subir los bocetos que he hecho de los personajes de este capitulo prontamente.  
> http://bells96.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo. Aquí les dejo el 6to capítulo.  
> Abrazos.

Aún no llevaba ni un mísero día ahí y ya le debía a Moussa por salvarle de quedarse como un imbécil viendo atónito a Callum. Idhun y la anciana, que se había presentado como Eivor, empezaron a pasar un bebedizo en una gran copa para que tomaran de ella los que terminaron de hacer el juramento. Moussa se acercó a ellos con su jovial actitud y le dio una palmaba en la espalda interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio entre Callum, quien le observaba con una extraña expresión en su rostro, y él. “Esto es demasiado para un solo día”

-Ahora eres oficialmente un Asesino. Este sujeto de aquí es el Pionero ¿Tal vez se te hace conocido?

-Moussa deja de entretenerte a costa de los demás.

La chica asiática que había estado al lado del moreno antes, le dio una mirada apenada y sonrió levemente.

-Soy Lin. Un gusto conocerte.

-Tarjei.

Marja llegó en ese instante y le ofreció la copa de la que ya habían bebido todos los demás. Él la acepto con un poco de duda. Lin le habló de nuevo para explicar.

-Es Soma. Te hará bien, Eivor le adiciona algunas hojas de Celidonia y Acacia, servirá para acelerar la curación de las heridas. Es una vieja tradición de esta orden.

-Además te hará caer como una piedra cuando vayas a dormir. Me llamo Emir. Tienes un apellido interesante.**

Emir llegó inesperadamente como los demás junto con otro chico que lucía más joven. Supuso que estas personas conformaban el grupo bajo las órdenes de Callum. Se presentó con los otros y bebió lo que quedaba de Soma. Marja y los otros siguieron hablando sobre los iniciados. Callum rodeó al grupo y cuando iba pasando por su espalda le dijo discretamente.

-Sígueme.

Esperó a que se hubiese alejado algunos pasos y le siguió. Mientras atravesaban la sala sintió algunas miradas sobre ellos “Viene siendo una desventaja que a esta gente no se les escape los pequeños detalles” pensó con ironía. Sintió como si estuviera en el Animus de nuevo, una especie de flashback, cuando veía la espalda ancha de su compañero frente a él. Juntos subieron hacía las salas del tercer piso. Allí si habían algunos muebles y escritorios. Libros y documentos se apilaban en las bibliotecas y en el piso. Callum se detuvo frente al ventanal que daba al balcón de la fachada. Abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Afuera el viento estaba frío pero le sirvió para despejar la mente un poco, soltó el aire que tenía contenido y relajó los músculos. Volteó a ver a Callum quien ya tenía sus ojos azules puestos sobre él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en Abstergo?

-…un par de semanas.

-Supongo que entraste al Animus.

-Sí, en dos ocasiones.

Callum calló un momento antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Qué alcanzaste a ver?

-¿Te refieres a que si ellos descubrieron la ubicación del fruto? No.

-Me refiero a qué fue lo que viste como _Hârûn_.

Escuchar el nombre viniendo de él le provocó un entumecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Solo Aguilar llamaba  a Aarón de esa forma.

-Lo último que supe fue que tú, quiero decir Aguilar, cayó al precipicio mientras trataban de deshacerse de Ojeda.

“¿Qué diablos me pasa?”

-… Ya veo.

No volvió a preguntar nada más, se quedó viendo hacía el valle. Parecía perdido en los recuerdos. Tarjei se forzó a preguntar lo que le tenía ansioso desde que se había desincronizado.

-¿Qué paso después?

Callum le miro de lado y sonrió levemente.

-¿Quieres saber si Aguilar murió?

-…

El mayor dejó escapar una risa. Él levantó una ceja indignado “¿En serio? ¿Se está burlando de mí?” Callum pareció divertirse aún más por el gesto, pero respondió serio.

-Aguilar y el príncipe sobrevivieron a la caída. Ojeda y su ejército les atraparon. Fueron llevados al tribunal de la inquisición, planeaban prenderles fuego frente a los reyes.

-¿Lo hicieron?

-No. Los tres lograron escapar pero no su mentor.

-Benedicto.

\- Tuvieron que verle arder.

Por la forma en que pronunció las palabras pudo adivinar que no era algo que quisiera recordar. Cuando se estaba dentro del Animus los sentimientos de sus antepasados se volvían propios, no había nada que impidiera  que el dolor físico o emocional llegara hasta sus cuerpos o sus mentes.

-¿Qué sucedió con la manzana?

-Lograron ocultarla de los Templarios. Por años su paradero ha sido desconocido. Aunque conmigo Abstergo casi lo descubre hace dos años.

-Hace dos años… Escapaste con el grupo del que Moussa hablaba.

-Moussa, Linn, Emir y Nathan. Los conociste antes. Abstergo había dado con Aguilar y se encargaron de llegar a mí… no precisamente en la mejor época de mi vida.

-Sí. Apuesto a que lo tienen por costumbre.

Eso sacó otra pequeña sonrisa a Callum y su expresión hizo a Tarjei relajarse un poco y olvidar la incertidumbre.

-Seguramente. Estuve tres veces conectado a la máquina, las primeras dos fui forzado… la tercera vez yo se los pedí. Los otros temían que entregará la manzana y acabara con el Credo, Moussa les convenció de que algo de honor debía haber aun en mí. A veces no sé qué tiene ese sujeto en la cabeza… En medio de la sincronización cuando recuperaron el fruto pasó algo… diferente.

-¿Eso qué significa?

\- Al parecer el contacto con la manzana activo el legado que corre por mi sangre, los espíritus de algunos Asesinos se manifestaron en medio de la simulación… Ver el de mi madre allí me hizo entrar en razón e impidió que revelara el final de la misión. Los chicos habían comenzado un motín y entraron en medio de la sala, Alan Rikkin ordenó una purga de las instalaciones. Logramos escapar a tiempo.

-… ¿Cómo es que de Madrid terminaron aquí?

Callum se quedó viéndole por un instante antes de voltear su mirada de nuevo hacia el valle.

-Quise destruirlo todo Tarjei, eso incluía al Credo. Cuando escapamos busqué… redimirme. Encontré junto a los otros el lugar de encuentro de la Logia de los Templarios en Londres. Nuestro objetivo era acabar con la vida de Rikkin pero él alcanzó a escapar junto a su hija, en cambio nos llevamos la vida de uno de los ancianos. El acontecimiento llamó la atención de Eivor quien pidió a Idhun que nos encontrará. Ella nos trajo a este lugar.

Tarjei no sabía si era normal que Callum hablara de su pasado, algo le decía que ese no era el caso. Supuso que ese algo tenía que ver con el temperamento de Aguilar y la forma en que podía leerle Aarón, la relación que habían compartido sus antepasados también creó un extraño ambiente de confianza entre ellos. En conclusión, al igual que él, Callum no parecía incomodarse con su presencia. Para confirmar sus sospechas se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Así que conseguiste tu redención?

-¿Ya sabes la respuesta, no es así? Al final solo estaba tratando de demostrar algo a mí mismo.

-…No había nada por lo que redimirse.

El mayor asintió sutilmente luego dio unos pasos para acercarse a Tarjei. A esa distancia notó que tenían casi la misma altura, Callum solo le sacaba unos centímetros.

-No me molesta pero no te he traído aquí para hablar de mí.

-Eso supuse.

-Escucha, el Animus que la fundación Abstergo utilizó en nosotros es una versión modificada que mejora la sincronización aumentando la dosis de los químicos. La máquina no solo crea conexiones más estables, también provoca a la persona a desarrollar los movimientos que exige la regresión, las habilidades de los antepasados se imprimen en nuestros cuerpos en poco tiempo, pero a sí mismo el efecto sangrado que genera en los pacientes es más agresivo. Marja me comentó que lo sufriste cuando venían hacía acá.

-... Cuando entraron a las instalaciones cortaron la energía, en ese momento me encontraba inmerso en la regresión, no tuve mucho tiempo para recuperarme. Sophia Rikkin dijo en una ocasión que el índice de correspondencia entre los genes de Aarón y los míos es muy alto, hace que la sincronización sea más profunda… mi condición cuando salgo de ella empeora bastante.

Callum frunció el ceño. Le vio preocupado.

-No me gusta como suena eso… pero seguiremos hablando de esto luego. Por ahora deberías reposar. Luces pálido.

El comentario le hizo reír. De nuevo alzo una de sus cejas hacía el otro.

-¿No  me estarás comparando con Aarón verdad? Por más que me parezca a él nunca tendría su color de piel. No soy amante del sol.

-¿Te has visto en un espejo? Lin tiene más color que tú en estos momentos.

“Bueno… eso es preocupante”

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Bastante. Sigueme, te llevare donde puedas descansar.

Subieron otro piso, este tenía varios cuartos con camarotes, sofás, colchones, hamacas, lo que sea que les diera un cómodo lugar donde dormir. Los Asesinos parecían no tener un horario muy definido para las horas de sueño, pero como la misión de hoy había sido durante el día, la mayoría de las personas  ya se encontraban descansando. Cal entró a una de las habitaciones del final del pasillo principal, iluminado por dos bombillas de luz cálida ubicadas en el techo. Una cama simple ocupaba la zona de la izquierda y a la derecha un sofácama junto al armario.

-¿De quién es esta habitación?

-Ninguna de las habitaciones que hay aquí pertenecen solo a una persona. Nos mantenemos en movimiento, no tendemos a quedarnos en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Bueno, a menos que tengas familia.

Callum contestó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo guardaba en el armario. Hizo lo mismo con todas las armas que llevaba ocultas.

\- Cuando vengo, aquí es donde suelo quedarme.

-¿Solo tú?

Ahora fue Cal el que levantó una de sus cejas. Tarjei se dio cuenta tarde de cómo había sonado eso pero sería peor tratar de explicar a lo que se refería, en lugar de eso enterró su mirada en las hojas ocultas que tenía en sus antebrazos. “Son las de Aguilar…” Callum se quedó observándole con interés.

-¿Me estás preguntando si estoy con alguien?

\- Las otras habitaciones tienen más de una cama.

-…Soy un Maestro. Tiene sus beneficios.

-Ya. Entonces tomare el sofá.

Callum siguió cambiándose con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Él fingió no darse cuenta y se dedicó a preparar el lugar donde iba a dormir, aun llevaba el pantalón gris y la camisa blanca de la fundación, por suerte eran cómodos así que no tendría problemas si no se cambiaba, pero Callum leyó sus pensamientos y le paso un pantalón negro del armario.

-No me agrada mucho verte usando eso todavía.

-…Gracias.

Se empezó a cambiar viendo hacia el lado contrario al que estaba Cal, puede que los dos fueran hombres pero el tipo le hacía sentirse demasiado consiente de sí mismo y aún no sabía si eso le agradaba o desagradaba. Sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo en ese momento. El lugar se quedó en silencio con solo los sonidos de la tela deslizándose.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro.

-¿Dónde las hallaste? Las hojas de Aguilar.

Sin querer su tono sonó melancólico. Cal lo notó y contestó con voz baja.

-Abstergo las encontró en su sepultura, estuvo guardándolas para los períodos de sincronización. Parece que servían como catalizador de los recuerdos de Aguilar.

Mientras Cal respondía, Tarjei se le acercó y en una especie de trance tomó el antebrazo que tenía la hoja derecha para analizarla. Estudió el mecanismo y los grabados de las fundas.

-¿Esta modificada? Aun conservas el anular.

Callum se había quedado en silencio, él apenas se dio cuenta distraído como estaba recordando las hojas de Aguilar y las suyas propias. “No, las de Aarón”. De golpe soltó el brazo de Cal al realizar lo que había pasado. En su mente confundió por un instante los recuerdos del español con los suyos. Se alejó unos pasos sorprendido y desorientado.

-Lo siento… no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Cal pestañó varias veces enfocándose también, se quedó mirándole fijo. El mayor quiso acercarse de nuevo a él pero al final desistió. Terminándose de quitar el arma fue hacia la toma de la luz.

\- No te disculpes… Hoy fue un día largo, es mejor descansar.

Apagó el interruptor y los dos fueron a dormir en la oscuridad y el ruido incesante de sus pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Emir se refiere a su significado. Revisar las notas del capítulo anterior.  
> Notas:  
> \- Eivor: Nombre escandinavo. Sabio de regalos.  
> \- Soma: Zumo embriagador de la misma planta que se usaba en India para algunos rituales.  
> \- Celidonia: Planta herbácea usada en la medicina e incluso por los alquimistas en la obtención de oro. En la antigüedad y el medioevo tenía la propiedad simbólica de aclarar la vista espiritual.  
> \- Acacia: Planta arbórea. Entre los francmasones simboliza la pureza, la inmortalidad y la iniciación. 
> 
> Ya subí a mi blog algunos bocetos, espero terminar pronto de el Idhun para subirlo también. Si les interesa, por favor pasen y revisen. bells96.tumblr.com  
> Gracias por leer. Nos vemos :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hasta las estructuras de construcción de la catedral llegó el olor del aceite anunciando otra de las hogueras de la inquisición. Pasó con varios saltos los techos hasta la plaza central, vio por su retaguardia algunos escoltas acompañando a los representantes de la iglesia que iban a presenciar el evento. Los espectadores empezaron a movilizarse hacía el lugar, él se dedicó a buscar un punto estratégico desde el que tuviera acceso cenital al tribunal de Torquemada. Hacia el sur vio unos andamios que le servirían de apoyo. Solo tenía un tiro y si no lo aprovechaba bien podría terminar viendo a sus compañeros morir. Unos segundos minutos después les vio salir del calabozo encadenados, rodeados por hombres del ejército y los verdugos que les guiaban hasta la plataforma. Torquemada  calló al público y empezó su discurso.

_-“[…]Los pecadores aquí presentes buscaban defender al hereje príncipe de Granada ¡El último y repugnante bastión de nuestra sagrada guerra! Así que hoy, delante de nuestro rey y nuestra reina ¡Juro que nos purificaremos en el fuego sagrado de Dios!_

Visualizó a su Rafîq patear al verdugo y ser golpeado luego por Ojeda.

- _“¡Contemplad la voluntad de Dios!”_

Ojeda empezó a verter el aceite al pie de su mentor. Se percató que Aguilar parecía tratar de liberar las cadenas que le retenían los pies. Tardó un poco más esperando la mejor oportunidad. Midió las condiciones del viento, tranquilizó sus pulsaciones y entonces ocurrió lo que estaba esperando, Aguilar se libró al tiempo que prendían fuego a su mentor, se forzó a ignorar el olor a carne quemada que se extendió en el aire y liberó la flecha. Dio en uno de los tanques del combustible y el líquido se extendió por una parte del estrado. Su amigo actuó rápido y derrumbó a uno de los verdugos que sostenía la antorcha, el fuego retuvo a los guardias y les facilitó la huida.

Siguió con la mirada el punto en el que estarían María y Aguilar y se desplazó rápidamente para interceptarlos. Llegó a tiempo a la terraza para ayudarles a deshacerse de sus perseguidores y así siguieron mientras atravesaban Granada, deslizándose por los tejados y usando columnas, ventanas, balcones, cualquier cosa que apareciera en el camino para retrasar a los hombres de Ojeda que caían sobre las calles tratando de imitar sus movimientos. María se deslizó por las cuerdas que sostenían los estandartes característicos de Aragón y Castilla, Aguilar y él le siguieron equilibrando su cuerpo por las sirgas. Alcanzó a saltar antes que Ojeda cortara una de las cuerdas pero sus compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte sin embargo en la caída lograron entrar en uno de los sitios de almacenamiento de armas y provisiones para la guerra.

Él rodeó el edificio, se enfrentó a unos cuentos hombres antes de alcanzar a María en la cima de la catedral, ella le sonrió y se lanzó al vacío, Aguilar le observó un minuto, puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y le dio un apretón antes de saltar también, luego llego su turno. La sensación de vértigo atravesó cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Se levantó sobresaltado, bañado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. A su lado Callum tenía puesta una mano sobre él como lo había hecho Aguilar en el ¿Sueño, recuerdo? y no retiró el gesto hasta verle totalmente despierto. Su voz sonó profunda cuando habló.

-Tienes que ir a ver a Eivor. Ahora.

-… ¿Qué?

Cal parecía más serio de lo normal, apenas le dio tiempo para ponerse algo encima cuando volvió a insistir en el “ahora”. Iban bajando por las escaleras del segundo piso pero Tarjei no pudo soportar más le presión que tenía en el estómago. Se detuvo y tomó el brazo de Callum para hacerle parar también.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Es por el sueño?

-No fue un sueño, tuviste una regresión.

-… No es la primera vez que pasa. Pensé que venía dentro del “paquete” del efecto sangrado.

-No estas dentro del Animus, no es normal.

Se quedó en silencio pensando en lo natural que le parecía a él, todo lo que pasaba y ocurría consideraba que era parte de lo que significaba vivir lo que estaba viviendo. Ni siquiera notó lo anormal que podría ser tener una visión de los recuerdos de su antepasado sin estar sincronizado. Aún tenía agarrado el brazo de Cal y esta vez no quiso soltarlo.

-¿Te ha pasado?

 -Sí. Después de algunos meses, es muy pronto para que te esté pasando a ti.

-¿Debería preocuparme?

Cal estaba un escalón abajo, se giró para dejar todo su cuerpo frente a él, el movimiento le obligó a soltar el agarre y su mirada azul le hizo sentir descubierto.

-… A mí me preocupa.

-…

“Maldición… ¿es que este tipo me va a dejar pasmado cada vez que hable?” Unos chicos pasaron corriendo a su lado jugando con caucheras de juguete. Cal no apartó su mirada y él se la mantuvo tratando de ocultar la duda que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?

-He visto lo que queda de los asesinos que no pudieron controlar el sangrado. No es una experiencia agradable.

-Dime algo que no sepa…

-Escucha, definitivamente no lo deseo para ti.

“¿Por qué?” Quería preguntar de nuevo, pero sentía que era demasiado. Callum dio la vuelta y siguió su camino en silencio. En el primer piso, a un lado del salón principal estaba el despacho de Eivor. Cal llamó a la puerta, detrás se escuchó la voz amortiguada de la anciana.

-Adelante. Oh, son ustedes pasen, pasen. Espero que haya descansado algo muchacho.

-Eh… si, gracias por su orientación antes.

-¿Se refiere al libro? No fue nada. Una lectura densa ¿No cree?

-Eivor. Tarjei ha estado sangrando.

-Esto es lo que aprecio de ti Callum, siempre directo. Ahorra bastante tiempo. Bien ¿Qué es lo que ha visto?

-He tenido un par de regresiones fuera del Animus. Al principio pensé que eran solo sueños.

-¿Ha hablado con Aarón Rashîd?

-No, no con palabras al menos.

-¿Pero él si le habla?

-Suele hacerlo cuando se manifiesta por mucho tiempo.

-Cuando eso ocurre ¿puede tocarle? ¿O solo luce como un espíritu?

-A veces puedo tocarle y él puede tocarme a mí, otras veces no. Me dejó unos cuantos moretones mientras me entrenaba en Abstergo. Creo que depende de lo que él quiera.

Eivor se quedó pensativa, buscó algunos escritos en uno de los diarios que tenía dentro de un baúl. Revisó los textos por un buen rato antes de preguntar de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto duran esas revelaciones de las que hablas? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos?

Pensó en las veces que había ocurrido y se le fueron las ganas de contestar. 

-Varias horas.

Sintió a Callum tensarse a su lado. Eivor se mantuvo en silencio analizando la información.

-Sabemos de antemano que los espíritus de nuestros ancestros siempre nos acompañan, entrar en el Animus activa una clase única de percepción y otras habilidades extrasensoriales en la psique de los Asesinos. También incrementa las probabilidades de que las memorias ocultas en la sangre se superpongan a las del sujeto causando confusión y en ocasiones, eventual pérdida del sentido de reconocimiento e identidad. Es grave lo que me dice Tarjei, pero no del todo.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Tengo dos teorías. La primera es que el Animus que utilizó Sophia Rikkin en usted debe ser distinto al último del que teníamos conocimiento gracias a Callum y los otros chicos que salieron de Madrid, por esto la aceleración de los síntomas del efecto sangrado en los pacientes. Tendríamos que indagar sobre las condiciones de las otras personas que llegaron con usted para determinar si esta teoría es cierta.

-¿Qué hay de la segunda? – Preguntó Cal.

-La segunda hipótesis, es más corta pero no menos compleja… El sangrado se presenta de distintas formas, dependiendo del estado mental del individuo y su reacción a dichos efectos. Puede que lo qué está pasando, sea el resultado de algo estrictamente específico de lo que conforma su ser. Esperemos que estas dos tesis no se estén cumpliendo simultáneamente en Tarjei.

Él trajo de nuevo a colación lo que había hablado con Sophia después de su primera conexión y se lo comentó a Eivor.

-Una alta correspondencia en el genoma… Bueno, eso podría en efecto acelerar la frecuencia del sangrado. Si este es el caso entonces es una condición biológica y no una consecuencia sintética experimental… Tenemos algunos registros de casos similares de hace unos años ¿Verdad, señor Callum? Que Abstergo los haya buscado tan desesperadamente no es una coincidencia… Esto es lo que haremos, evaluaremos su estado constantemente por ahora, puede informarme a mí o a Idhun de cualquier molestia que sienta. Con respecto a las regresiones y manifestaciones de su antepasado estoy segura que Callum o alguno de los Asesinos bajo su cuidado pueden orientarle y ayudarle a, no solo controlar sino también aprovechar el contacto con su antecesor. Tarjei, en estas situaciones también debe seguir su instinto, así es como ha sobrevivido hasta ahora, así es como ha llegado hasta aquí… así se vive día a día en el Credo.

Nada más fue dicho y los dos salieron del despacho. Él se quedó pensando en las ultimas frases de la anciana _“en estas situaciones también debe seguir su instinto”_ Todas los momentos que había compartido hasta ahora con Aarón le enseñaron algo de alguna u otra forma. Por ahora no sentía su cuerpo o su mente desgastarse, era en definitiva una sensación extraña pero no la calificaría como peligrosa, lo que sí era preocupante era la posibilidad de perder la cabeza durante el sangrado, las secuelas que eso podía dejar. “Tengo que aprender a controlarlo…” ¿Cómo hacerlo? Apunto estaba de preguntarle a Cal sobre sus dudas cuando escuchó la voz de su antecesor a su lado. _“Aprende a escuchar, a observar, a sentir”._ Tan tangibles habían sonado sus palabras que en un impulso se detuvo para mirar si estaba ahí junto a él, de carne y hueso. Vio su sombra voltear por uno de los pasillos más adelante.

Callum dirigió su vista al punto al que se había quedado viendo Tarjei, al ver el otro extremo desolado no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-… ¿De qué hablas?

-Por lo general hay dos caminos. Aceptarlo o intentar sacarlo de tu cabeza.

-No creo que eso último funcione…

-No lo hace normalmente, pero sigue siendo tu elección. 

-¿Qué hay de ti?

Callum le regalo una sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercaba y clavó sus ojos intensos en él.

-Tengo a Aguilar diciéndome constantemente qué hacer. Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Dicho esto le guiñó uno ojo y continuó.

-Pero es parte de mí ahora y una de las razones por la que sigo con vida.

-Aguilar era… es muy importante para Aarón.

Cal siguió mirándole sin decir nada, así que él no se detuvo. Necesitaba saber… en esto seguiría su instinto, así la respuesta no fuera lo que esperaba, estaba determinado a, como había hecho todo este tiempo, buscar la verdad.

-¿Exactamente qué relación tenían los dos?

-¡Cal! ¡Te he estado buscando! Partiremos a la ciudad en unos minutos ¿Lo has olvidado?

Marja llegó apresurada, iba vestida con un largo abrigo azul oscuro que ocultaba en la parte de atrás algunas de sus armas de preferencia, parecía lista para salir en ese mismo momento. Satisfecha con haber dado con Callum le dio un pequeño saludo a él y prosiguió su camino hacia la salida principal dejándolos solos de nuevo. Tarjei dio la vuelta con la intención de alejarse del otro (para despejar en cuento pudiera su cabeza) pero Cal le detuvo tomándole del brazo.

-… Lo que quieres saber deberías preguntárselo a _él_ , es mejor así.

Las siguientes horas las pasó tratando de distraer su mente de la necesidad de información (y de la mirada de Cal, pero eso no lo aceptaría) Desear tanto nunca era bueno,  sabía también que las respuestas llegarían cuando fuera el momento indicado. Se encontró con algunos de los hombres que hacían parte del grupo que había estado junto a Karie en la organización Templaría. Eran tipos agradables aunque cada uno tuviera su particularidad (cosa que perecía ser común en cada Asesino del Credo) aprendió que uno de sus antepasados era un tipo al que le gustaba matar con pequeñas cuchillas que lanzaba a las arterias principales de sus oponentes, tomó nota de no descuidarse cerca del sujeto, otro de ellos estaba dispuesto a entrenar y compartir su estilo de pelea con él. Eso era más interesante.

Los dos se dirigieron a los espacios de entrenamiento, algunos chicos mucho más jóvenes que ellos  y que ya estaban ahí se empezaron a acumular alrededor para observar el combate. Tarjei había heredado la mayoría de lo que sabía respecto a defensa y ataque de Aarón, pero su hermano se había encargado de mostrarle algunas cosas también, algo más modernas, y en este mismo instante  se dio cuenta de lo agradecido que debía estar con él. El sujeto frente a él era un poco más bajo pero recompensaba la diferencia con flexibilidad y agilidad, en medio de una danza hipnotizante lanzaba golpes fuertes hacia las pantorrillas con el propósito de mandarle al piso rápidamente, para evitarlo Tarjei se balanceaba de un pie a otro cambiando su punto de apoyo constantemente.

El otro chico sonrió divertido y se lanzó hacia su pecho para tratar de enrollar sus piernas a su alrededor e inmovilizarlo con una llave, pudo esquivarlo dando un salto en el aire hacia atrás, estiró su pierna en la acción y la mandó hacía la mandíbula del otro, sintió el impacto en segundos. Cuando puso de nuevo la vista sobre su contrincante le vio sobarse la cara tratando de aliviar el dolor, le dejó recuperarse unos segundos y arremetió de nuevo.

Aarón luchaba de forma muy estratégica, siempre observaba los detalles y encontraba falencias o espacios en las guardias de los otros para terminar cuanto antes los encuentros y Tarjei había hecho lo mismo. Su compañero de pelea dejaba una abertura hacía el torso al subir demasiado los brazos para cubrir el rostro, aprovechó el contraataque que el otro había preparado y sin dejarlo avanzar le distrajo usando una de las columnas para dar un mortal en el aire que lo ubicó detrás de él al arribar al piso, el chico volteó rápido y se cubrió y ahí vino lo que esperaba, mandó una patada certera hacía el punto débil y con eso finalizó el entrenamiento.

Pronto se escucharon algunos comentarios y susurros a su alrededor, los dos seguían agitados y exaltados, se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras se recuperaban del jaleo.

-Tienes que enseñarme eso que haces con el espacio, aprovechar las estructuras para tomar ventaja no es mi estilo pero reconozco que es bastante impresionante. Por cierto, no me he presentado aún. Soy Allen, el tipo al que le acabas de dar una paliza.

-Tarjei

A punto estaba de contestar cuando alguien más pronuncio su nombre, por su lado izquierdo apareció Lin, al verla le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey Lin ¿Cuándo han vuelto?

-Hace media hora, alcanzamos a ver su- Miró de reojo a Allen antes continuar- ¿enfrentamiento? Se supone que deberías estar descansando.

El aludido se dio cuenta que ya no había espacio para una conversación y se retiró, no sin antes extenderle la oferta de una futura revancha. Lin se quedó en silencio mirándole. Tarjei suspiró fuerte.

-No puedo hacerlo Lin.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace mucho que no puedo descansar sin estar agotado… cuando lo hago mi mente sigue activa y es desesperante ¿Entiendes?

-Si, lo entiendo, pero es necesario que lo hagas. Las misiones son en ocasiones muy exigentes y tu cuerpo podría no soportarlo, así que eso tiene que cambiar.

-Lo intentaré pero no sé cómo solucionarlo aún.

-Te veo en la mañana en los jardines de afuera, trabajaremos en eso ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora, vamos a comer.

Lin salió del lugar esperando que le siguiera, estaba sudado y tenía unas ganas tremendas de darse una ducha cuanto antes pero hasta ahora ni se había dado cuenta que no había comido nada en todo el día. De verdad tenía malos hábitos, bueno después de estar viviendo como lo estuvo haciendo esos meses era lo mínimo que podía pasar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí de nuevo trayéndoles otro capítulo, espero les agrade a los que aún leen esta historia. Gracias.

Descubrió sin esperarlo otro de los hábitos de su padre. En la cocina las repisas y lacenas de este lugar estaban llenas siempre de comida para que cada uno prepara lo que quería, no había alguien que cocinara para todos. Marja le explicó que era mejor no depender de restaurantes u otro tipo de establecimientos públicos cuando estaban afuera, aumentaba el riesgo de ser descubiertos además de limitar sus desplazamientos. Continuó:

-Sabes que Abstergo ha estado usando el capitalismo para controlar la población ¿Qué puede ser más eficaz en este sentido que aprovechar una necesidad humana como lo es el hambre? Sus marcas no solo se extienden en la medicina, patrocinan muchas cadenas y consorcios, aumentan los lugares bajo su vigilancia.

Su padre le había enseñado bien, desde que cumplió 10 años se cocinaba para él mismo y nunca había desarrollado un gusto por la comida que se preparaba en otros lugares. Se dispuso a cocinar algo rápido que calmara los gruñidos de su estómago y de paso tranquilizara a Lin, mientras terminaba de comer a su lado Moussa sacaba un montón de líquidos que mezclaba en un extraño menjurje, a nadie parecía importarle y a él le ganó la curiosidad.

-…Moussa ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-No/No preguntes

Nathan y Emir exclamaron alto desde el otro lado de la cocina, Lin y Marja se pusieron rígidas y Moussa mostró la sonrisa más grande que le había visto hasta ahora.

-¿Qué dices chico?¿Quieres probar un poco? No te hará daño…

En ese momento entró Callum y todos le miraron en silencio, él le dio un vistazo a Tarjei y luego al vaso que le ofrecía Moussa.

-No lo hagas.

Emir por fin decidió despejar la situación, más o menos.

-Baptiste envenenaba a sus objetivos. A Moussa le gusta probar nuevas cosas y las ingiere para mejorar su resistencia a las sustancias. Si quieres vivir, no pruebes eso… nunca.

-¡Ja! No le hagas caso, solo exagera. Te gustará el sabor.

-…Está bien.

Lin le lanzó una mirada aún más preocupada que antes y los otros claramente dudaron de su cordura.

-Lo haré. Si tomas lo que yo prepare.

Moussa no dudó en aceptar el desafío, entretenido se dedicó a terminar el brebaje. Él empezó con lo suyo, no tardó mucho en tener lista la base pero tuvo que salir del edificio para encontrar lo que faltaba, Aarón le guió en su búsqueda, él hizo lo que debía hacer: _escuchar, observar, sentir_   y halló pronto lo que le hacía falta. De vuelta al interior finalizó la mezcla, la puso al lado de Moussa y él puso la suya frente a Tarjei. Callum le arrastró a un lado y le habló con firmeza.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Una elección.

Moussa bebió primero y luego le siguió él, el líquido no era tan viscoso al contrario de lo que habría creído y el sabor, cómo había prometido su compañero, no estaba del todo mal, sintió adormecérsele la lengua y la garganta, las figuras a su alrededor se distorsionaron y tuvo que poner una mano sobre el mesón para no caer. Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca, dio la vuelta hacía Callum que se había quedado atrás no muy lejos de él. Lo que pudo ver le hizo dudar seriamente si lo que le había dado Moussa no era en realidad un alucinógeno. Una figura emergió de las baldosas pero él sabía que no se trataba de Aarón, muchas veces le pudo ver desde los ojos de su antecesor, le reconocería a metros. _Aguilar_.

El español dio unos pasos hacía él y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, todo lo que alguna vez había estado en el espacio desapareció, solo quedaron ellos dos estudiándose, reconociéndose. Él hombre habló y a Tarjei le pareció ver los colores de sus palabras en el aire. _“Hârûn. Has conseguido un buen heredero de tú legado”._ Su interior se sintió cálido  pero le entró un sentimiento de melancolía casi insoportable, las emociones de Aarón inundaron toda su mente. Aguilar desapareció y se llevó con él todo los efectos del veneno. Cuando recuperó la vista y sus demás sentidos, encontró a sus acompañantes con miradas escépticas. Moussa estaba tendido sobre el piso sudando y haciendo sonidos ahogados. Tarjei se agachó rápido, buscó en el abrigo del moreno algo que usara como antídoto, en uno de los bolsillos internos halló varias capsulas de polvo negro, abrió una y depositó el polvo en la boca de Moussa.

-¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó Marja que junto a Lin se arrodillaron para revisar su estado.

-Es carbón activado.

Alcanzó a contestar antes que Moussa dejara salir una risa ronca, apoyándose en sus codos se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con su rostro hacía él, se veía agotado pero extrañamente feliz.

-Tú. Cada vez me sorprendes más.

Emir, Nathan y Lin bufaron irritados pero contentos de ver a su amigo de vuelta a su habitual forma de ser. Nathan habló luego más serio.

-A ver si de una vez te tomas las cosas en serio Moussa.

-O si mejor dejas de tomártelas.

Agrego Emir aligerando el humor de todos y haciéndoles sonreír un poco. Un buen sentimiento después del curioso suceso. Moussa se incorporó del todo y Tarjei hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal si me dices cuál es tu secreto? Ya estoy pensando en unos buenos usos para esa mezcla.

Tarjei sonrió y sacó lo que quedaba de su recolecta del bolsillo, luego lo puso en una de las manos de Moussa quien revisó el regalo con notable interés reconociendo su procedencia.

-Una planta del jardín de Eivor.

-Es Filodendro, hallé una de sus especies sobre uno de los árboles. Todas las partes de la planta se pueden usar como veneno.

-¿Y por qué sabes algo como esto?

-Aarón solía sumergir las puntas de sus flechas en sustancias ponzoñosas que él mismo preparaba. Generó un amplio conocimiento medicinal, y al igual que tú Moussa, buena resistencia a muchos tóxicos.

Contestó Cal que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento. Marja expresó lo que los demás parecían estar pensando.

-No pensé que el sangrado también transfiriera esa clase de inmunidad.

-El poder de la mente no tiene límites.

Dijo él en voz alta sin darse cuenta, sus compañeros le miraron un poco sorprendidos por la reflexión pero asintieron la mayoría mostrándose de acuerdo, siguieron bromeando sobre la derrota de Moussa y cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo minutos después.

El resto del día pasó con más actividad y pronto llegó la noche. Había estado moviéndose de aquí allá y ahora sí podía sentir su cuerpo y mente agotados, no se veía más que durmiendo. Subió hacía el piso de los dormitorios y se dirigió al de Callum pero en su camino se encontró con Karie y la morena parecía tener ganas de conversar. Él nunca había sido muy experto en rechazar la amabilidad de otros así que trato de ponerle cuidado a lo que la chica le contaba, algo estaba diciendo sobre lo mucho que lamentaba no haber quedado con él en el grupo de Cal cuando el nombrado apareció como si lo hubiese invocado. El mayor pasó a su lado y se quedó observándole, con un gesto de su cabeza saludó a Karie y siguió hacía la habitación. La chica se quedó en silencio durante el encuentro, su habitual confianza se vio opacada.

-Creo que no le agrado mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, solo lo siento. Sé que no es Aguilar de Nerja pero… tal vez tenga que ver con Baraka y su relación con Aarón.

-¿Qué pasa con la relación de Baraka y Aarón?

Karie le miro dudosa, luego apartó la mirada un poco irritada.

-¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué ibas tú a saber algo como eso? No es muy importante.

-¿Karie?

La morena suspiró vencida. Habló bajo como si de verdad le costara decir lo que sabía, él supuso que tendría que ver más con el orgullo que con la pena.

-Tu antepasado entrenó a Baraka por unos años y fue gracias a él que ella pudo iniciarse como Asesina, desarrolló un fuerte sentimiento por Aarón pero él… ya tenía a alguien más.

Karie le miró de reojo con suspicacia, analizando su reacción, pero él se mantuvo inexpresivo a pesar de la revelación, entonces continuó:

-No es que Aguilar y ella tuvieran una mala relación, en esa época los Asesinos de la Hermandad no podían permitirse pensar en muchas cosas más aparte de la causa, sin embargo siempre existió una cierta tensión entre ellos. Baraka tomó distancia pero no podía controlar del todo sus sentimientos, nunca logró deshacerse de ellos.

Él se obligó a decir algo y dejar el torrente de pensamientos que tenía para después.

-No importa lo que haya pasado antes, Callum no es Aguilar y yo no soy Aarón…

-Lo sé pero no podemos evitar que sus emociones lleguen a nosotros ¿Verdad?

“¿Lo dice por ella? O…” Él prefirió no contestar, la chica le miró intensamente pero no dijo nada más, una de sus compañeras le pidió que le acompañara en una tarea que le había encomendado y ella empezó a seguirle después de hablarle por última vez con sus ojos confiados y suave sonrisa.

-Quita esa cara seria y olvida lo que dije. Espero verte de nuevo pronto.

-¿Vas a algún lugar?

-Mi grupo está preparándose para salir a Estados Unidos, ahí hay unos cuantos casos que involucran a los Templarios, por ahora solo vamos a investigar.

-Ya veo. Suerte con eso Karie.

-Gracias. Tú ten cuidado también Tarjei, hablo en serio con eso de volver a verte.

Él permaneció unos minutos en ese mismo punto decidiendo entre volver al cuarto de Cal o ir a algún otro lugar, al final fue hacía el balcón exterior en el que habían hablado el día anterior, la brisa de la noche era agradable y el olor de las plantas le refrescó la cabeza un poco.

“Qué hago aquí evitándole como un idiota… Al final sí he conseguido saber lo que quería, pero no me imaginé que mis sospechas serían confirmadas, de todas las personas, por ella”.

 _“Las respuestas llegan no como las queremos, sino como las necesitamos.”_ solía decirle su madre a su padre, después con el tiempo fue una frase que empezó a usar el mismo hombre con su hermano y él, se volvió algo así como un lema familiar.

“¡Maldición! ¿Por qué le estoy dando tantas vueltas al asunto? Lo que haya pasado entre ellos no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Seguro que lo mismo debe pensar Cal”.

Algo más calmado dejó que pasaran unos minutos más y volvió al dormitorio. Cuando entró encontró a Cal concentrado examinando los planos de una ciudad, levantó la mirada y le sonrió de lado al verle entrar.

-Hey.

-Hey ¿qué estas estudiando allí?

-Tiene que ver con nuestra próxima misión, les hablaré de ella cuando sea confirmada. Le pedí a Moussa una de esas capsulas. Tómala, terminará de limpiar tu organismo.

Cal le señaló un vaso de agua sobre uno de los cajones del armario.

-Gracias.

-Así que tomaste una decisión.

-Sí... confiare en él y lo que tenga que enseñarme.

-No siempre será fácil.

-Me sorprendería si lo fuera.

Callum le sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a él junto al armario, a Tarjei se le aceleró el pulso cuando el otro tomó su mano y la extendió para poner algo en sobre su palma. Tarjei le miró después de un tiempo examinando el objeto incrédulo pues se había convencido que no volvería a ver el collar de su madre.

-¿Cómo…?

-Uno de los chicos lo encontró en una bodega de Abstergo ayer. No sabían de quien era pero no quisieron deshacerse de él, Eivor me lo dio antes de venir aquí.

-¿Sabían que era mío?

Cal alzo una de sus cejas con ironía.

-Eivor dijo muy divertida que fue el motivo de su primer encuentro, mantén un ojo encima de esa mujer o puede terminar enterándose de todos tus secretos. Con respecto a mí, lo he visto en los recuerdos de Aguilar.

-Así que pertenecía a la familia de Aarón.

La familia inmigrante que él había estado investigando.

-No exactamente.

Tarjei frunció el ceño, con la mirada le pidió que se explicara. Por primera vez vio a Callum dudar.

-… Fue un regalo de Aguilar.

El silencio se extendió entre los dos mientras se miraban, Tarjei no pensó que terminarían llegando al tema implícito que precisamente había intentado eludir hace unos minutos, le dieron ganas de mandar todo al carajo y resolverlo de una buena vez pero apenas puso de nuevo los ojos en Cal se le fueron las ganas. 

-Un obsequio para su Rafîq…

-Creo que ya sabes que era más que eso.

Lo que había sentido con sus propias deducciones y después con las palabras de Karie nada se comparaba con el sentimiento de ansiedad que se apoderó de él en cuanto escuchó esas palabras salir de Cal y vio su expresión al decirlo.  Al final no pudo evitar soltar un elocuente:

-Joder…

Callum dejó salir una carcajada que lo desubicó más de lo que ya estaba, atónito Tarjei le mandó una mirada airada y Cal le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendido? ¿Acaso no lo sospechabas ya?

-No importa lo que yo pensara, escucharlo de ti es diferente.

Cal le miró aún divertido antes de preguntar.

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu antecesor, y sangras con él. Es como si lo confirmara el tipo en persona.

-¿Y eso es todo?

-Bueno, si ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

-Te aseguro que imaginé muchas reacciones. Más… entretenidas.

-Lamento decepcionarte entonces.

Los ojos de Callum se pusieron serios de pronto.

-No. No lo haces, es todo lo contrario.

Tarjei sintió su cuerpo tenso mientras observaba a Cal volver donde había estado estudiando el mapa y continuar como si nada su tarea. Allí supo que de ahora en adelante nada sería igual para él.

 “Este sujeto va a ser mi perdición”

El collar en su mano estaba cálido igual que se sentía Aarón en su interior cuando le anunció: _“Ahora te pertenece”._ Sí meditaba sobre ello nunca había pensado en el objeto como algo que fuera de él, todo este tiempo lo vio como una pista, lo único que quedaba de su familia, ni siquiera lo había usado ni una sola vez pero aunque trajera  recuerdos dolorosos no pudo deshacerse de él, era importante. Se atrevió por primera vez a ponerlo alrededor de su cuello y por muy ilógico que sonara, se sintió protegido, sintió a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano, sintió a Aarón, sintió a Aguilar y sintió a Cal. Sintió que sus presencias le cuidarían sin importar dónde fuera.

No tuvo espacio en su cabeza para nada más y tampoco se molestó en cambiarse. Callum estaba ocupando el sofá así que él se dirigió como un zombie hacía la cama. Su intención era recostarse mientras esperaba que el otro terminara lo que estaba haciendo pero apenas tocó la superficie blanda cayó un mundo de sueños.

Esta vez no soñó, por fin sus pensamientos y recuerdos decidieron darle un poco de tiempo libre. Tal vez Moussa agregó también algún tipo de somnífero a la bebida porque se sentía más liviano que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:   
> \- Filodendro: Hay más de 700 especies distintas y se puede encontrar en muchos lugares del mundo. Tiene Oxalato de calcio que en grandes proporciones puede provocar convulsiones, perdida del conocimiento y hasta la muerte de la persona, incluso si ella sobrevive terminaría con graves insuficiencias en el metabolismo.   
> \- Carbón activado: Se usa como desintoxicante para limpiar el cuerpo. Suele dársele a personas que han ingerido algún veneno.


End file.
